Hitting the Big Time
by livelifefast11
Summary: Aimee Joy Perry moves from Memphis to Los Angeles, to Palm Wood, where she meets the members of Big Time Rush- The next greatest boy band. What will happen when she falls for one of the boys?
1. Big Time Welcome

_Hai guys! So this is my first Big Time Rush fanfic, so I'm pretty excited! I love the show and Logan(3) :) And sadly, I don't own Big Time Rush OR Logan to my extreme disappointment. But I do own Aimee and any other characters I made up, and the plot. Enjoy and please review. It'd make me uber happy :D_

* * *

Aimee Joy Perry stepped out of the taxi cab infront of the Palm Woods, the bright Los Angeles sunshine welcoming her to California by blinding her. She pulled her bag out of the backseat and gave the cabbie a tip, thanking him for the ride. He drove off, leaving her on the sidewalk, unsure of what to do now.

She looked around to see palm trees, guys in board shorts and t-shirts skateboarding, and girls in sundresses, heels, and huge sunglasses that covered nearly half their faces. Oh, what she would do for a pair of sunglasses right now. She felt a little out of her element.

Palm trees, sunshine, 90 degree weather. Girls dressed in dresses and heels, while Aimee was in jeans, her black Converse, and a black off the shoulder shirt with a white studded belt on. She normally wouldn't wear that, it'd be just jeans, Converse and a plain old t-shirt, but since it was her first day in California, she tried to make more of an effort.

Now that she was here, she wished she hadn't made an effort wearing black.

The sun was burning hot, so she walked inside the Palm Woods, inside the nice air-conditioned lobby.

She sat down in a plush sofa, and took her phone out of her pocket, checking to see if anyone had called her. Nothing since she left Memphis, not even from her older brother who was supposed to pick her up at LAX, but didn't.

"Aimee Joy Perry?" A female voice asked.

Looking up, Aimee saw a pretty African American woman approach her. "That's me," She said, standing up when the lady got to her.

The woman smiled. "Awesome! Glad you got here. Did you get here safely? The flight ok?"

"Ok?" Aimee asked, incredulously. "It was fantastic! I flew first class! And it was my first time on a plane too, so it was even cooler," She grinned.

"Glad it went fine," The lady said. "I'm Kelly Wainwright."

"Kelly, now I remember. Thanks for the opportunity already. I'm so excited!" She flailed excitedly, her blonde curls bouncing.

Kelly laughed. "It's great to have you here! I'm gonna show you to your room and then introduce you to my boss, Gustavo Rocque. Follow me." She said, starting to walk.

Aimee followed after Kelly, looking around the Palm Woods at the same time.

"So I think Gustavo's gonna like you. And I think, hopefully, you'll get to sing with all the boys or just Kendall or something in an album. Either that, or we can just get you alone first and see what we can do; that is, if you don't get a part in something with your acting skills and such."

Aimee felt winded listening to Kelly's plans and tried to catch up to Kelly's fast walk and talk. "Kelly, wait, I think-"

"You play guitar, right? Maybe we can sign you for a gig someplace in LA, and-oh, you can sing with Kendall and play. That'd be cool, right?" Kelly continued.

"Yeah, but-"

"Heads up!" A guy shouted and Aimee looked away from Kelly to see a football flying towards them.

Kelly saw, and a cross between a squeak and a scream escaped her lips. Instinctively, Aimee jumped, snatching the football from the air. She fell backwards, and landed on her back, looking up to the ceiling.

"Whoa! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The guy yelled, and Aimee sat up, still holding to the football.

"Carlos, you should be more careful!" Kelly scolded.

The guy said his apology to Kelly, who continued to scold him as Aimee got up, brushing off her jeans.

"Hey, sorry bout that." The guy approached Aimee.

"No problem." She looked at the guy. He was Hispanic, with tan skin, black hair and playful brown puppy dog eyes. He wore blue jeans, a t-shirt and wore a helmet, wisps of black hair peeking out underneath it. He was cute, and Aimee couldn't help but notice how cute his grin was.

"That was a great catch!" He exclaimed, impressed.

"Thanks."

"How'd you learn to do that? You were quick. Like lightning!"

Aimee gave the ball back to him. "I have an older brother. He always used to throw footballs at me and yell 'heads up' just before it hit me. I had to learn to catch it before it did," she smiled.

"That's cool. What's your name? I'm-"

"Trouble," Kelly announced, taking the football out of his hands. "That's what this one is." She affectionately tapped him on his helmet. "Go back to the studio. Gustavo just texted and said he was missing one of you guys. You. Now get back up there."

"But Kelly!" He whined, looking from the ball to Aimee to Kelly.

"No buts. Sorry, but you've got a song to work on."

"Okay," He said then started to walk away. He paused, and turned to face the girls. "Bye Kelly, bye… girl who can catch a football better than James!" He laughed then went into a closing elevator, slipping in at the last second.

Kelly shook her head, but smiled. "That boy is going to get roared at for being late."

Aimee, still grinning from the encounter, asked, "Who was he?"

"Carlos Garcia. He's one of the boys."

She nodded. "What boys?"

"My boys, 'his dogs,'" Kelly said. "Big Time Rush. There's 3 more, but we'll see them later. First, let me show you to your new place. You'll be living with me in my place, but it's too big for just me, so it's gonna be your place too. Hopefully you'll like it ok." Kelly started walking again.

Aimee followed and took one last look at the ground floor of the Palm Woods before getting into the elevator. "That's what you said about the flight. And if my new place is anything like the flight, then I'll love it."

* * *

"Guys!" The loud, excited voice of Carlos Garcia screeched through the sound room and the recording studio, blasting out the eardrums of Logan Mitchell and the rest of Big Time Rush's members.

"Yo, Carlos!" The second loud voice, irate, rocked through the room, making the members cringe, covering their ears. "E-nuf! Get in the studio!" Yelled Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush's temperamental record producer.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized to Gustavo then went into the recording room, sitting in-between Kendall Knight and James Diamond. "Guys, you all won't believe what just happened to me."

"Ok, from the top now that Carlos is here."

"I was downstairs in the lobby because I forgot my helmet at the pool, remember? Well, I got it and I put it on and then I walked into the lobby, then-"

"Hey, dogs! From the top!" Gustavo yelled, but the boys ignored him, looking to Carlos.

"I saw that guy from math class, and I threw the football to him. But I missed and it wasn't him anyways, so whatever; and the ball flew towards Kelly and this chick who was next to Kelly, talking, well, listening to Kelly. And I yelled 'head's up!' and they looked and Kelly screamed, and the other chick caught the ball! Like lightning!" Carlos spoke fast. "But she lost her balance and fell back and I went to help her, but she got up and-"

"FROM THE TOP! NOW OR ELSE!" Gustavo roared.

"Do you want to ride in a big limousine? Tell me do you want to…" Kendall started singing.

They sung their newest song, perfectly until they hit the end.

"You wanna be famous,"

"Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video. Bright lights, fan tail; paparazzi on your mail-"

"STOP!"

Logan squirmed in his seat for the scolding he was about to receive for mixing up the words.

"Logan, Logan, Logan…"

"Gustavo, Gustavo, Gustavo…" Logan tried, smiling hopefully.

Fail. "You need to get it right!"

"I know, I just mixed up those two words. It's ok."

"Ok?" Gustavo repeated. "Fans don't have tails as far as I know, right Logan?"

"I guess. I mean, what if one of my fans is a dog?"

"Or a kitten!" Carlos added, grinning.

"Or a kitten," Logan nodded. "They have tails. And they're fans. So…"

"Do you have paparazzi on your mail?" Gustavo asked. "Yeah, I didn't think so. From the top again!" He rushed on before Logan could answer.

The music started up again and with a 'careful to not push Gustavo's buttons, we're on a record for not doing it as often here' look from Kendall, they started over again.

It was going smoothly, once again.

"come on, we gotta work harder; fight the fight together. Take you to the top, we've got the winning team. It's your moment, you can own it; it's the American dream."

"You wanna be famous…" They all sang together, in perfect harmony.

Logan saw the doors open to the studio and saw Kelly creep in and motion for someone else to creep in. A blonde with curly hair followed after Kelly, and she was in the back of the room, too far for Logan to see her face.

He looked to Kendall, who didn't see her yet. But Carlos had.

"That's her! Hi!" Carlos stopped, mid-chorus, and waved to her.

All heads turned to Carlos, then to who he was looking at. The girl looked towards them and smiled.

Logan was happy he was sitting in a seat because if he were standing, his knees would've began to knock against each other.

She was pretty. Beautiful, even. The girl had long curly blond hair, it was big soft curls, the natural kind, not the kind that were produced from a curling iron and hairspray; and her hair went to the bottom of her ribcage and she had pale skin. He couldn't see her eyes, but they looked friendly as she smiled and waved to Carlos.

Jealousy flittered through Logan as she waved to Carlos. Logan looked to Kendall, who merely looked curious about who she was, then he looked to Carlos who was grinning and waving like he was about to set sail on a cruise; then James, who was already brushing his hair with his lucky comb and smiling seductively, trying to capture her attention.

"Carlos!" Gustavo scowled. "Stop ruining our rehearsals!"

Carlos didn't listen and already took off his headphones and opened the door to the studio and went in. Logan couldn't hear what Carlos said, but he read his lips easily. Carlos had said, "Hi!" along with enthused waves.

"Come on, let's go see what's up," Kendall said, and headed to the door. James and Logan followed him into the room.

"-Perry. I found her on Scuttlebutter. She's a guitarist and singer slash actress. Her brother's a tv producer." Kelly was saying, talking to Gustavo and his people in the studio.

Odd name for a girl. Perry. Oh well, I've heard weirder, I guess, Logan thought as he stood next to James and Kendall.

Perry was standing next to Kelly, smiling awkwardly; she was obviously unsure of what to do.

"This is Gustavo Rocque, my boss, and record producer," Kelly introduced Perry to Gustavo.

"Nice to meet you, Gustavo," Perry said, smiling sweetly to the angry record producer.

Gustavo's hard mean face melted to a emotionless look. "It is nice to meet me."

"And this is Big Time Rush." Kelly shoved Carlos, who was slowly creeping towards Perry, back in line, next to Kendall. "Kendall Knight," she looked to Kendall.

He stepped forward. "Hi, nice to meet you," Kendall grinned easily.

"Carlos Garcia, you know him already." Kelly tossed a football to Carlos, who caught it, stepping forward as Kendall stepped back.

"I remember you," Perry smiled, a lovely smile.

"I remember you too!" Carlos exclaimed. "Heads up," he said, tossing the ball to her.

She caught it easily. "Got it."

"James Diamond," Kelly looked to James, who stepped up.

"Hey," he gave her his most attractive grin.

Perry just smiled. "Hey."

"And Logan Mitchell."

Logan froze. "Uh…" I can't say anything! Open up, mouth, please! Why do I always panic under pressure? There isn't even any pressure! Why me?

"This dog ruined the song," Gustavo stated, looking at Logan.

"It was just two words!" Logan squeaked.

"Fans don't have tails!"

"Well, they might. He could have a fan that's a dog," Perry said, looking at Gustavo then to Logan. Their eyes met and she smiled, he blushed.

"Or a kitten!" Carlos insisted.

Perry laughed. "Or a kitten. And they have tails. They could be fans."

"Not the way Logan's singing," Gustavo tried, defeated by the fan tail thing.

"Sorry," Logan apologized.

"Anyways, I was thinking, that maybe she might sing a duet with Kend-"

"Me!" Carlos and James exclaimed.

Gustavo glared at the two and they didn't say anything else. He looked back to Kelly, then to Perry. "Can you sing?"

"I like to think I can."

"Give her a chance, please?" Kelly asked sweetly.

Gustavo contemplated. "Hmm… I don't know, I already have these dogs, I'm not sure if I should take another person."

"Please, Gustavo?" Perry clasped her hands together, pouting hopefully.

"Yeah, please Gu-" Carlos and James started until another glare from Gustavo shut them mid-plead.

"Just one song?" asked Kelly.

Gustavo looked to his assistant then to this new girl and sighed. "All right. Let's try Famous with the boys."

"Yes!" Carlos whispered, high-fiving James. Logan smiled, somewhat excited too. The 4 boys started to go into the studio, passing Freight Train, Gustavo's bodyguard.

"Except Logan."

"What?" Logan squealed then yelped, getting picked up by Freight Train as the other boys went in.

Gustavo crossed his arms. "Let's see if she can sing."

Logan sighed, and Freight Train put him down. "Okaay." Logan looked inside the recording studio, where Perry had taken his place next to Kendall. Kendall handed her the lyrics, pointed out Logan's part and watched as she read it, putting the headphones on.

Logan stood, watching them inside as the music started. The song went well, and during the chorus, it sounded good, having her voice mixed with theirs.

"I can't hear her," Kelly said.

"Just wait til Logan's part. She'll be solo."

Logan waited til the end, and then he opened his mouth to sing his part, but remembered he was on the other side of the glass and that Perry was singing his part.

"Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video; bright lights-"

Gustavo leaned in, and Logan waited to hear the part where he had messed up,

"fan mail, paparazzi on your tail; tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet."

Gustavo looked at Logan pointedly, and Logan looked away, back to Perry. She finished his solo and everyone stared at her as soon as it ended. She looked around to see everyone staring and blushed. "Did I mess up?"

"No, no, you did it right." Gustavo told her.

Logan was suddenly panic-stricken. What if he wanted her in and Logan out of the band? She sang it right, and she sounded good.

"Can you sing the chorus again? With… Kendall only. Kendall, you're backup."

Kendall nodded. "'Kay."

"Pick up from 'You can do it.' " Gustavo directed as soon as James and Carlos left the studio, standing next to Logan.

The music started up again, and Kendall sang his part, leading up to the chorus.

This time would be different, she'd be singing with just Kendall, who was singing backup so she would be heard, and she wouldn't be sort of rapping at the end, like in Logan's part.

It seemed like everyone was watching and listening intently as Perry opened her mouth and began to sing. "You wanna be famous, you wanna be the one who's living the life. You wanna be famous, you wanna be the one who's taking the free ride." Her voice was strong and powerful, she was on pitch and on time. It was perfect, and they looked to each other, amazed.

"Allll right. Thank you," Gustavo said, as Kendall smiled and nodded to Perry, who smiled also.

They came out of the studio and as the guys went to talk to her, Logan was held back by Freight Train and Gustavo looked at him. "She's good, right Logan?"

"Yeah…" Logan started, unsure why he was asking him.

"Maybe I should have her teach you your part." Gustavo seemed to be scolding him, but not. Logan shrugged.

"Ok."

Gustavo turned to talk to Kelly and Logan made his way to Perry.

"Hey, you sounded great," Logan managed, with a smile.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Thanks. I was kinda nervous."

Logan noticed that her accent was different, but was really adorable. "Really? I could hardly tell."

"We should go play football after this," Carlos interrupted, trying to get her attention.

"Sure, Carlos." She said, not paying attention, her eyes still on Logan. "That was acting," She smiled.

"You're a great actress then too."

"Thanks… You're Logan, right?"

His heart sank a little. Kelly had introduced everyone just a little while ago.

"I suck at names. I've got Gustavo, Kelly and Carlos. You're Logan, right?"

"Yeah. Logan Mitchell."

"Nice meetin ya, Logan."

Logan felt at ease now. "Nice meeting you too, Perry… What's your last name, I didn't catch it."

Carlos and James snickered.

"Her last name is Perry, Logan," Kendall said. "We missed Kelly saying her first name, but we caught her last name."

Logan blushed furiously. I always look like an idiot infront of girls. Brainy smart one, huh. "Oops."

The girl laughed, but not meanly. "It's fine. My first name's Aimee Joy. Call me Aimee. Or AJ."

"Oh ok. That makes more sense," Logan mumbled.

Aimee nodded, smiling. "Yeah, hopefully. I mean, Perry would be a cool first name. Odd, but cool. Ya know, for a girl."

Logan nodded, still trying to get his face to cool down.

"Aimee Joy!" Gustavo boomed. "You've got me. We're going to get you to sing with one of these dogs. Welcome to Los Angeles!"

Logan looked to Aimee, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome to LA!" Big Time Rush cheered.

* * *

_so... it's over for now lol. Review, pretty please with Big Time Rush on top! Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer equals more updates. Oh and to motivate a review, I've got the next chapter ready... it just needs a review for this one, ok? Just one review. As soon as i get ONE, I will put up the next chapter. :) So... yeah..._


	2. Big Time MessUp

_Hello! Thanks for the reviews *cough* Royal shadow 1, "haha" :), and animeloca *cough* ya'll rock! :) Here's the next chapter *drumroll* Enjoy! _

* * *

Logan Mitchell sprawled out on the sofa in the living room, as Kendall took over the recliner and Carlos shined his hockey helmet.

"So, what do you guys think about Aimee?" Kendall asked, watching tv.

"I like her! She can catch a football better than James," Carlos yelled in the direction of the bathroom, where James was prepping himself up for their meeting with Aimee at the pool later.

"Shut up, Carlos! Just because I didn't want to catch the ball one time and didn't move doesn't mean she's a better catch," James shot back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't," James insisted.

"Uh, yeah it does."

"E-nuf!" Kendall shouted.

There was a pause before Kendall said, "But she is a better catch, I bet."

"NO, SHE IS NOT!" James stomped out of the bathroom and stormed towards the rest of the guys. "I'll prove it to you guys today at the pool, ok? I can catch it too."

"You're going to defeat a girl just to prove to us that you can catch? Very gentleman-ly, James," Logan teased.

The Pretty Boy blushed slightly, but shrugged. "If it gets you guys off my case, then yes. I'll crush her to a pulp, then I'll make her feel better by taking her out to dinner."

Kendall exchanged looks with Logan and Carlos and the three of them shook their heads.

"What about crushing someone to a pulp?" Katie Knight, Kendall's younger sister, walked into the room, grabbed the remote from Kendall and sat on Logan's legs, since he was hogging a whole sofa to himself.

"Katie! Get off! You're crushing my legs!" Logan squirmed.

Katie stayed where she was.

"James wants to crush Aimee to a pulp because I said she could catch a football better than he can, but he said no she couldn't and just decided to beat her to a pulp then take her out," Carlos explained.

Katie looked from Carlos to James' confident face and burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! Anyone can catch a football better than James."

James stomped a foot. "Nuh-uh!"

"Gimme the ball," Katie commanded.

Carlos tossed it to her, and she looked to James. "So you're saying you can catch this football?"

James nodded.

"Ok." Katie looked to the tv and then suddenly, whipped the ball to James. It whacked him, on his chest.

"OW! THAT HURT!" James shouted, rubbing the spot where the football bounced off.

Everyone looked to the discarded football on the ground, next to James' foot. "Nice catch," Katie commented.

James looked down to it, and bent down, picking it up. "I wasn't ready!" He protested.

Katie smirked, then looked to her brother. "So who's Aimee?"

"She's a girl," Kendall said, simply.

"Not just a girl, she's amazing! I met her first," said Carlos.

"So you can tell me more about her."

"I met her in the lobby. I meant to throw the ball to a dude in math class, but it wasn't him and the ball flew to Kelly and Aimee. She was fast as lightning and caught it! It was pretty cool. Then we met her in the studio, and Gustavo likes her!"

"Isn't he like, 40?"

"Ew, not like that. Like as a singer. Aimee can sing! She sings great, it was awesome."

"What does she look like?" Katie asked.

"Pretty," All the boys said.

Katie looked to Logan. "Do you like her?"

"Me? Well,"

"I do!" James exclaimed. "She's my kind of girl."

"James, you just met her," Kendall frowned a little. "We don't really know her yet."

Kendall was being more… well, ever since he and Jo got together, he hasn't cared for any other girl. Which was great for Logan and the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, she could be some axe-murderer coming to LA from prison and is going to cut off James' precious hair while he's asleep and sell it on eBay." Katie said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Kendall, you sister needs help." Logan stated and sighed. "Katie, please get offa me!"

"James, are you ready yet? I really want to go swimming, but I'm not in the mood to wait any longer for you," Kendall said.

James took out his lucky comb, dragging it through his hair one last time, and sprayed some weird-smelling spray all over his body. "Yup. I'm good to go!"

Logan coughed. "Geez, James, what is that?"

"Barracuda Palm Breeze body spray."

"Aren't you allergic to that stuff?" Carlos asked.

"Not this kind!" James cheered, gleefully. "Now, let's go!"

"Ok!" The guys got up and headed to the door, except Logan, still pinned under Katie.

"Hey! Katie, get offffff!" Logan shouted, whining. "Kendall!"

Kendall rounded back to Logan and Katie. "Katie, you know better than to sit on one of the guys, ok?"

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Why?"

Katie shrugged, Logan felt his legs starting to numb. "Mom's out to the grocery store and I'm bored."

"Ok." Kendall picked her up off Logan and put her down. "Let's go guys."

Logan got up, rubbed his aching legs quickly and then hurried after the gang. They piled into the elevator and James put his arms around Carlos and Logan. "What do you guys think? Maybe Aimee'll like the scent? Smells great, huh?"

The powerful scent was making Logan's nose burn. "Err…" Logan's eyes watered.

"It smells weird," Carlos stated.

"It'll make all the girls flock to me and enrich their senses with my scent. The bottle said so on the back label."

"I… cant… breathe!" Logan gasped, dramatically.

Everyone laughed, minus James who ignored Logan.

The elevators opened to the ground floor and Kendall shouted, "Last one to the pool has to pick up the wet towels later!"

Everyone ran to the pool area, nearly stampede-like.

"Hey, James, look! It's a purple silk bandana!" Carlos shouted, pointing in a different direction.

James slowed, to look and the boys laughed as they ran to the pool.

"Hey! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" James yelled, realizing it was a lie and ran after the guys, but was the last one to the pool. "That was so unfair."

Carlos laughed, and shrugged. "You lose, Diamond!" He threw down his towel on a chaise and threw a big blue swim noodle in the pool then jumped in.

Katie scanned the pool area. "So you guys were supposed to meet Aimee here?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

James, Kendall and Logan looked around.

"I don't know," James said, then jumped into the pool, taking revenge on Carlos by stealing his blue swim noodle and the two started a splashing fight.

Logan scanned the area for her, but couldn't find her.

"What does she look like?"

"Blond hair, pale, pretty."

"Curly or straight hair?" asked Katie as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Curly."

She nodded and pointed out someone. "Is that her?"

Logan looked, but it was a different girl. His heart sank a little. "No."

"Maybe she decided to meet up at the pool later. She didn't specify what time, really," Kendall suggested, shrugging and looking at James and Carlos whacking each other with swim noodles, pretending they were swords. "Either way, we'll see her eventually."

"I guess." Logan sighed. He had been looking forward to seeing Aimee again. Logan walked next to Kendall, who was waiting for him at the edge of the pool.

"Wanna jump or should I push you in?" asked Kendall, smiling.

"Eh-" Logan took one look at the area, and spotted a girl walking to the edge of the pool, on the side next to them. It was Aimee, wearing a black bikini top and green surf shorts. "There she is, there's Ai-" Logan exclaimed, but was pushed into the pool by Kendall.

The cold water engulfed him, freezing him and he found himself sinking to the bottom. He pushed up against the bottom and broke the surface, coughing up water. "Kend -_cough_- all! I -_gasp_-" Logan swam to the edge of the pool and cleared the water out of his eyes.

A hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey, you ok, Logan?"

Logan coughed and blinked, focusing on the hand. _Since when did Kendall paint his nails blue?_ He thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder from the water. "Whoa, sorry Logan," Kendall apologized beside him in the pool. He looked to Kendall then to the hand and then to the person who was connected to the hand.

It was Aimee, smiling worriedly.

"You ok?" She asked again.

He nodded. "Yeah," Logan managed. He looked stupid infront of her again and tried to redeem himself. He pulled himself out of the water and stood next to her, soaking wet. "Hi Aimee," He managed, but started to cough up water again.

"Logan, try to breathe and relax," She said, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Her touch made him panic more and tears sprung to his eyes as a result of the coughing. Eventually, it subsided and he wiped away his tears and smiled shakily at Aimee.

Then he burped.

Kendall and Katie heard and laughed hysterically. Aimee smiled, giggling.

_Oh great. I screwed up her name, started choking on water in the pool, and now I burp from the water. Lovely. That was all a mess-up._ Logan blushed furiously.

"You all right?" Aimee asked again.

"Right as rain, yah," Logan lied.

She smiled. "Ok. Had me worried there for a moment."

"I-"

"Hi Aimee!" Carlos shouted from the pool. He swam over and waved cutely from the water.

Aimee looked down at him and waved. "Hi Carlos."

"You remember me!" He splashed excitedly.

Kendall smacked the water, making it go into Carlos' face. "Well, DUH. She met us just an hour ago!"

"DUH!" Carlos mimicked and splashed Kendall.

Within seconds, the two were furiously splashing water at each other, wetting anyone who got nearby.

James produced a water football and yelled, "Hey guys! Catch!" He yelled, throwing the football.

Aimee and Logan both jumped for it, but Aimee got the ball, landing on the edge, and Logan landed, loosing his balance and knocked into Aimee. They both lost their balance and clung to each other, screaming and fell into the pool.

* * *

_All right, sorry this was kindof short. Review review review! :) Oh and how about the World Cup? NED vs. ESP! (me, personally, i'm all for Spain, so here's my mandatory cheer: YAY! GO SPAIN!) Thanks for reading! ...please review :D_


	3. Big Time Pool Fun

_Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews Royal Shadow 1, , BlueberryKisses, and CaramelApple108! :) You guys are awesome. This chapter is for you guys. Oh and sorry it's been abit since i updated, but I've decided to update once a week. Please don't kill me! I just want to see how many reviews I can get each chapter (there's the first hint: go write a review please!) during the week. So i'll update every Friday unless something happens. Ok so here's the 3rd chapter, woohoo! Enjoy, read, write me a review and make me feel happy :)_

* * *

Logan felt himself panicking again, only not because of how cold the water was, but where Aimee was. He felt a hand on the small of his back and he twisted in the water, and tried to swim away, but felt his foot kick someone. Hopefully Kendall, and not Aimee.

He broke the surface and cleared the water from his eyes, and looked for Aimee.

She popped up next to him, coughing a little. She shook the water out of her ears and grabbed Logan's arm. "Whoa, that was wicked."

"Seriously. I'm so sorry."

That familiar smile appeared on her face. "It's no problem. Sorry I caught the ball before you though." She lifted the football out of the water into the air, and chucked it back to James who was watching the whole thing, laughing.

"That's fine. James should've said who he was throwing it to." Logan was very aware that her body was touching his ever so slightly.

"You ok? Again?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Me too." Aimee said. She let go of Logan and swam to the edge and hoisted herself out of the water.

Logan did the same, and was pushed back into the pool by Katie. He surfaced quickly.

"Hi, are you Aimee?"

Aimee looked down to Katie. "Yeah…"

"Hi. I'm Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister."

"I'm Aimee Perry," She introduced herself to Katie.

Katie grinned. "Nice to meet you. You're the one who can catch a football better than James, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"James! The ball," Katie ordered, and James threw the ball to her. "We'll see who can catch better."

"I'm not sure if-"

"What?" Katie asked, looking at Aimee. "Not sure if you can catch it?"

A glint lit her eyes. "I'm not sure if James wants to get beat by a girl. Cuz I can catch it."

Katie looked to James, then back to Aimee. "Who cares about James. Go long!"

Aimee ran over and jumped into the pool, next to James. They both looked at each other and Logan, Kendall and Carlos watched.

Katie threw the ball and they watched as James moved infront of Aimee to catch the ball, but he missed and Aimee jumped, catching the ball behind him.

James looked at Logan hopefully. "Please say she didn't…"

"She did," Logan announced as Aimee splashed around, happily.

"I knew she would catch it. Anyone's a better catch than James," Katie smirked.

James pouted and turned to face Aimee. "You just got lucky."

"Say what you want, Pretty Boy," Aimee ruffled James' hair then threw the ball back to Katie. Logan watched as Aimee swam over to where he and Carlos and Kendall were.

"Aimee, where are you staying?" Carlos asked.

"I'm actually staying with Kelly in her apartment. My brother lives in LA, but he's working on a straight-to-tv movie. Shooting on location in Alaska. So I'm staying here, with Kelly. Sadly, I can't live on my own yet."

"How old are you?" "Alaska?" "With Kelly?" "She lives at the Palm Woods?" The boys asked at the same time.

Aimee laughed. "Whoa, guys! One at a time, please."

"Me first!" They yelled in unison.

"Maybe I'll hold a press conference later for ya'll," Aimee joked. "But me first. So what do we do after swimming?"

Kendall contemplated for a moment then said, "How bout dinner? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Everyone nodded and agreed. They agreed to go up to the apartment in awhile, after Carlos let all his energy out. Carlos challenged Kendall and James to a monkey in the middle game as Aimee talked with Katie, who told her the know-how about the Palm Woods as Logan looked for a reason to talk to Aimee without looking like a creeper.

Too late.

"Logan, you're staring. You want something?" Katie grinned sweetly.

Aimee turned to see Logan staring and he blushed. "Uh… I like your shorts," he told Aimee.

She smiled. "Thanks, Logan."

There was the longest pause Logan ever went through. A stray beach ball hit him on the side of the head and it bounced off, to hit Aimee's head and it bounced off her head, landing on Katie's lap.

"Oops, sorry!" James said, going over.

Of course James would do that. Logan thought, turning to scowl at James.

He didn't even look at Logan, he just swam between them, and floated infront of Logan, blocking him from Aimee.

"Did I hurt you?" James asked sweetly.

"No, it's just a beach ball."

"Oh, I'm fine; thanks for asking!" Logan retorted.

Aimee looked around James' huge head and poofy hair to smile at Logan. "That was pretty funny though. Bounced off both of our heads and landed on Katie's lap."

Katie threw the ball to James, and it bounced off his head. "James still can't catch," She announced.

"Leave me alone!" James whined, splashing his displeasure.

"Whoa, enough with the splashing, James," Aimee said sternly.

James stopped.

"Thank you." Aimee said.

Logan caught her eyes and a devilish glint shone in them. Logan grinned and at the same time, the two of them splashed James furiously on both sides.

James, squealing and whining, fought back but was losing and getting seriously drenched. He swam away, back to his game of Monkey in the Middle with Kendall and Carlos.

Aimee and Logan laughed, and splashed each other.

Soon enough, Aimee stopped and swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself up. Logan saw her laugh, then wince, her hand covering a spot on her left arm. He swam to the edge and looked up to her from the pool. "What's wrong? You ok?"

"Yeah. Just got knocked on the arm," She looked down and poked her arm gingerly. "I'm fine though."

"How?"

She shrugged. "I guess when we fell into the pool. Or rather, when you knocked us both into the pool. I felt someone kick me there. I wasn't sure if it was you or Kendall though."

Logan blushed, and ducked his head underwater to cool his burning face. When he resurfaced, he looked up to Aimee. "It was me. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, it felt like a hard hit. Did I break an artery in your arm?" Logan asked, worriedly.

Laughing, Aimee shook her head. "No, Logan; it's fine. It hurts a little, but I'll live." "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I promise."

Logan looked at her for another moment, then said, "I'm sorry."

"If you say that again, I think I'll just slap you. It's fine!" She shook her head, smiling.

_Slap me? Well, Camille did that to me a lot. Slap me… then kiss me. I wouldn't mind if that happened now,_ Logan thought, a smile springing to his face, about to begin daydreaming.

Aimee noticed. "What? You're smiling."

"Well, it's what you said. That you'd slap me. Well, this girl, Camille, she had a crush on me and she was a method actress, right? So in most of her scenes, she'd slap me then kiss me."

"She'd slap you… then kiss you?"

Logan nodded. "That's correct! And you said you'd slap me.."

"Kind of like this then?" Aimee asked, slapping him. Before Logan could feel the pain of the slap, Aimee's lips landed on his perfectly. They were soft and it seemed like they were perfect on his lips. Logan leaned into the kiss, and put his arms around her waist.

"Logan?" A voice somewhere away asked.

Logan didn't want to pull away, so he ignored it.

"Logan? Logan!" A voice yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Logan, what is wrong with you?"

Opening his eyes, Logan was shocked to see that Aimee was the one shaking his shoulders, looking concerned. He snapped back to Earth quickly, realizing he had been up in outer space and dreamed the whole thing. He was still in the pool, Aimee didn't kiss him, his cheek didn't sting, and she was looking at him weirdly.

"Man! I can't believe I dreamt it!" Logan smacked the water.

"Dreamt what?" Aimee asked.

Logan blushed again. "Nothing." He said, way too quickly.

She gave Logan a weird look.

"Hey guys, I think it's dinnertime," Kendall said, going up to them.

"I guess I should go find Kelly and see what we're having for dinner then," Aimee said.

Carlos went over, and pouted. "You have to go?"

She looked sorrowful also. "I guess so. I don't want to, ya'll are a blast."

"We don't want you to go either, right guys?" Carlos asked.

"Right!" the others echoed.

"It's getting close to dinner. Ya'll need to eat and so do I. Guess we better split," Aimee said.

"Noooooo!" Carlos cried, and hugged Aimee's legs, which were in the water, as she sat on the edge. Aimee smiled and petted the top of Carlos' helmet. "There there. Don't be sad. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Noooooooo!"

Logan rolled his eyes and jumped out of the water, sitting next to Aimee, his legs in the water. James sat on her other side.

"Oh wait, Kelly promised me that she'd show me around Hollywood. So I guess I won't see ya'll tomorrow. Sorry boys."

"Noooooooooo!" Logan and James hugged Aimee, crushing her in-between them as Carlos held to her legs.

Logan noticed that she smelt nice, like honeysuckles and vanilla. He casually took a deep breath, breathing in her smell, then stopped as soon as the scent of James' body spray hit him.

Aimee wiggled a little and coughed. "What's that smell?"

Logan pulled back to take a breath of fresh air.

"Must be James," Carlos said, from the pool.

James grinned, and snuggled into Aimee more. "Barracuda Palm Breeze spray. Smells great, huh?"

Logan caught the look on Aimee's face. She was holding her breath and coughed a little. "Er, yeah. Great."

Carlos and Logan chuckled. Carlos let go of Aimee's legs and got out of the pool. Kendall was talking to Katie.

"You smell great too," James said.

"Thanks… James, please let go of me."

James, pouting, let her go and Aimee stood up and squeezed the water out of her blond hair, which was more straight than curly all wet now.

Logan now couldn't help but stare at Aimee. Her long legs were well, long; her shorts clung to her, all wet and showed off her curves; and her black bikini top was pretty modest and not too skimpy for Hollywood. Must be because she was from… well, Logan didn't know where she was from, so he couldn't make an assessment. But she sure looked good in it. Aimee wasn't anorexic-skinny, or fat; she was right in the middle, average. Fit from exercise or something.

He spotted a scar on her side. Logan wondered what it was from. It was sort of straight, just inches above where her shorts stopped on her hips.

"Where'd that come from?" Logan asked and touched it gently.

Aimee looked to see the scar and said, "I was ice-skating and fell. A guy tried to jump over me, but some his skate blade cut across me. Cut me pretty good too."

"Ouch," Logan winced for her.

"It was pretty freaky. You should've seen my mom. She was screaming seeing all this ruby red blood spread out on the white ice rink. The cold numbed it, so I didn't feel too much pain," Aimee shrugged.

"That's good, I guess."

"Yeah."

"Ok guys, let's head on up. I think my mom's back from the grocery store," Kendall said.

Carlos, James and Logan all looked to Kendall then to Aimee, pouting.

"Kendaaaalllllll," "Aiiimmeeeeee," They all started to whine.

Katie raised her hands. "Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't we just invite Aimee over for dinner?"

They paused then nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Kendall? Aimee?" Katie said, looking at them.

"I think…" Aimee started, and every eye turned to her. "that's a good idea. Just as long as it's ok with Kendall."

All eyes were on Kendall, and Logan was begging with his eyes.

"Sure."

Everyone cheered.

"Just as long as my mom says yes."

The boys nodded, "Ok."

"Well then. Let's go."

* * *

_So there it is! All done reading? Did ya'll like it? Did you hate it? Write a review and tell me what you think! :) Whoever does will get a cupcake this time. And cupcakes are better than cookies, IMO._


	4. Big Time Q&A

_Hello guys! Thanks so much for the sweet words :) I love them. It made me feel so much more special and I had to hold myself back from posting this earlier. But I told myself that I'd post Friday but luckily for ya'll, I believe I'm going to be too busy tomorrow to post so I'm posting today, obviously. Yay! Thank yous and cupcakes to: Royal Shadow 1, SterlingStarStuck, Jezra Illyad, Crazyfanchic, and shippolove844 for the reviews! Woohoo! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and don't forget to **review **when ya'll are done! :)_

* * *

They started walking, Aimee grabbed her bag and her t-shirt. As they walked into the lobby, the cold air-conditioning stung their wet skin.

"Geez, it's cold!" shivered Logan.

"No kidding."

"Keep me warm!" James hugged Aimee, using her body heat.

Jealousy swept through Logan then smugness as Aimee pushed him away. "James! You're all wet and cold. I'm cold enough as it is," she said and put on her t-shirt over her bikini top as they got into the elevator.

James sulked, Logan smiled.

"Will your mom be ok with me goin over for dinner?" Aimee asked, trying to untangle her damp hair.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "…I think so, at least."

"Ok."

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall to their apartment.

"Mom! I'm home." Kendall shouted, entering the apartment. The others followed, and shut the door after them.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted.

Carlos and Katie went to the air hockey table and began to play, Kendall kicked off his shoes, and James and Logan were just standing around.

Logan heard a "whoa" from behind him and turned to see Aimee looking around.

"Yeah. We tricked out this place, didn't we?" Logan said, smiling.

"Seriously. It's awesome!"

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Mrs. Knight came into the room, and went to Kendall, kissing her son's forehead.

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets and tater tots. Does that sound good?"

"Does that sound good?" Carlos repeated. "Tater tots _always_ sound good!"

Laughing, Mrs. Knight said, "That is sort of true. Kendall and Katie always loved their tater tots."

"Yeah. Oh, and Mom, we have a guest for dinner."

"Ok. When will he come over?"

"Actually…" Kendall started.

"Our guest is a she and she's already here." Katie said from her game.

Logan realized that he was taller and blocking Aimee from Mrs. Knight. He stepped next to her, revealing her.

Mrs. Knight looked a little surprised. "Oh, hello. I'm Kendall and Katie's mom. Nice to meet you…"

"Aimee Perry."

"Aimee. Nice to have you over," Mrs. Knight said, friendly, as she shook Aimee's hand quickly then turned to Kendall. "Is this your girlfriend, Kendall? The blonde?"

Logan and James glared at Kendall.

"No, no, no Mom," Kendall said quickly. "That'd be Jo. Aimee's not my girlfriend."

"Oh ok. Sorry," She apologized to either Aimee or Kendall. "Well, I hope you don't mind how crazy it gets here with the boys."

"I think I'm getting used to it. It's been only a few hours."

"Did you guys go to the pool?" Mrs. Knight eyed their damp hair and wet clothes.

"Yeah."

"How was it? Did you guys have fun?"

Logan thought about it. Beating James to the pool, Logan getting pushed in by Kendall, James losing to Aimee, a beach ball bouncing off of Logan and Aimee's heads, knocking into Aimee and falling into the pool together, and Logan's quick daydream of a slap-kiss with Aimee… it was pretty fun. He looked to Aimee and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," they said together.

"That's great. Now if you guys change, make sure to pick up your wet towels," Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos, Kendall and Logan threw their wet towels at James. "You lost the race to the pool," they reminded their groaning friend.

"Where's the bathroom? I've got to change," Aimee asked Kendall.

Kendall led her to the bathroom, and Logan flopped onto the sofa. He wasn't that wet anymore, his shorts had dried already. James went into his bedroom to change and Carlos, who was still playing air hockey with Katie smirked. "Wanna guess who'll finish changing first? James or Aimee."

"Aimee," Kendall said, grabbing his t-shirt and putting it on. "She is a girl, after all."

"Hey!" Mrs. Knight and Katie exclaimed.

"Logie, what do you think?"

Logan didn't even have to think twice. "James. He takes as long as a girl to get ready in the mornings."

"That is true…"

"Hey, Logan; play with me." Carlos said, as Katie went to go watch tv, having beat Carlos at air hockey.

Logan got up from the sofa and went over, and hit the little puck. Carlos hit it back, and Logan barely made it from going into the slot on his side. "Ha! Saved it!"

"I'm gonna beat you, Mitchell."

"No way, Garcia."

The two played for 5 minutes max, when Logan heard a voice call out, "I wanna play after ya'll are done."

Logan turned around to look and smiled.

Aimee was back, wearing blue jean shorts and a plum-colored cami with a loose white vest over it. Her hair was still damp, but she looked pretty nonetheless.

"Score!" yelled Carlos, victoriously.

Logan looked to see the puck in his slot. "Nooo!"

Carlos was starting to do a victory dance, and danced in the middle of the room. "I win, I win-"

Aimee ran over, and took Carlos' side. "Let's play, Logan."

Logan smiled and put the puck in the middle. "Go you first."

Aimee smiled and took it. She bent down to puck-level and angled it in a certain way. Logan watched, interested. "What-cha doin?"

She hit it and it bounced off the side, the other side then shot straight into Logan's slot with a clang. "Winning." She grinned.

"Tricky." Logan raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes locked on his and Logan managed to hold her gaze as he shot the puck and it went straight into her slot. She looked down, hearing the clang and gasped, seeing the puck in her slot. Aimee looked up to Logan, a sort of pouty look on her face. A 'how could you?' look.

"I can be tricky too," Logan grinned.

"All right, you're on," Aimee said, putting the puck back on the table and hit it.

Logan retaliated, and an epic air hockey game was on now as they both tried to win. Logan and Aimee each managed to get the puck in each other's slots, but still wound up being tied. Aimee hit the puck and Logan nearly jumped onto the table, and hit it hard to the side; the puck flew up and bounced off the table, rolling to Carlos.

Aimee laughed with Logan.

Carlos picked it up. "Wow guys, that was intense."

Logan laughed. "She's a good air hockey player."

"How about hockey hockey?"

"You like hockey?" asked Kendall.

"Can I play you next?"

"Can I have your number?"

They all looked to see James come back from the bathroom. His hair was dried and neatly combed, and he reeked of that man-spray.

"Told you he'd take longer in the bathroom."

Aimee looked frazzled and amused by all the questions. "Why do ya'll ask a lot of questions?"

"Why do you say 'ya'll'?" Carlos questioned.

"We're just curious," Kendall said.

"I think ya'll asked me just about a million questions today," joked Aimee.

"You did say you'd hold a press conference for us," Carlos reminded her.

She shrugged then nodded. "Ok then. First question?"

The boys thought for a good question to start of this little Q&A. Then Logan found one.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

* * *

There was the slightest of pauses, but Aimee didn't hesitate. "Nope."

"Awesome!" James exclaimed. "Wanna go out?"

"No, I just met you!" Aimee laughed.

James was cute, very cute- heck, he was hot. He liked her, Aimee figured, but she wasn't the type to go out with a guy she hardly knew. Well, except for Tom Cruise, but he was too old and he was married.

Aimee couldn't help but feel slightly bad, seeing James' pout. "But you are real cute, you all are. I just don't really know ya'll well. I mean, I just met you guys today. I figured out who is what in the band and that's basically it."

"Like…?" Kendall questioned.

"Like you're the Leader of the band; Carlos is the Playful Energetic one; James is the Pretty Boy; and Logan's… the smart one, I bet. I haven't quite figured out this one," Aimee looked to Logan.

Logan looked like he wanted to hear more, more curious as to what she might think of him. Logan didn't say it, but she saw it in his dark brown eyes.

Before the band could say anything, Mrs. Knight called out, "Dinner!"

Everyone hurried to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of chicken nuggets and tater tots. "Thanks Mrs. Knight!"

"You're welcome. You guys can eat in the living room, for just tonight. I'm feeling nice today."

"Woohoo! Thanks!" The boys went into the living room, followed by Katie and Aimee.

Kendall claimed the corner of the L-shaped sofa, Carlos sat next to him, the two sprawling out on their side and James on Kendall's other side. Logan sat on the other end of the sofa, on James' side, with room for Aimee in between him and James. Katie went over and pouted. "Where do I sit?"

Before anyone could say anything, Aimee scooted to her left, and said, "You can sit here."

Katie sat and Aimee smiled to herself, looking down at her food; her hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain, hiding her smile. She felt slightly bad that she put Katie between her and James, leaving Katie to smell the overpowering spray James was wearing. It was strong, and Aimee preferred Logan's lighter scent. It smelt great, but he didn't wear enough for her to asphyxiate on it.

And Aimee would rather sit next to Logan than to James. James might put an arm around her, and Aimee already knew that Logan didn't seem like the type to be as bold.

Kendall took control of the remote and while he and Carlos argued over what to watch, Aimee picked up her chicken nugget and looked at it; it was in the shape of a dinosaur, a T-Rex, to be specific.

"You haven't quite figured me out, huh?" Logan asked quietly for just her to hear.

Aimee looked at him. "Nope, not yet. You're…" Aimee took a bite of her chicken and chewed, thinking. She swallowed. "You're interesting. Funny and sweet. And… the whole day dreaming thing, I had no idea what that was about."

Logan took on a faraway look, and Aimee poked his jaw. "Stay with me, Logan. I don't wanna loose you in your fantasies again."

She giggled when he blushed.

"Besides, you look like a smart guy," She shrugged.

He smiled at her and Aimee noticed for the first time that he had a slight crooked smile that looked very cute and he had dimples. She had the weirdest urge to touch one of his dimples, but looked down to her food and popped a tater tot in her mouth.

She peeked through the curtain of honey-blond hair to see Logan eating his chicken and peeking back to Aimee in the corner of his eye. His brown eye met her green one and they both started laughing.

All heads turned to them and James asked, "What?" sounding jealous.

"Nothin," the two said, trying to control their laughter.

"So Aimee, where are you from?" Katie asked.

"Nashville, Tennessee." She said, suddenly aware how different her accent sounded from theirs and hoped that her accent didn't stick out too much.

"That explains it," Logan said.

"Explains what?" Aimee asked, getting ready to get defensive. _If he makes a redneck joke, I will go all redneck on him, complete with the camo gear…_

"Where that cute accent comes from."

"It ain't cute." Logan was the one she would go to for compliments, he made Aimee feel good.

"It is! 'Ain't' and 'Ya'll', you make it sound cute."

"Yeah!" The guys chorused. Kendall nodded, probably thinking of Jo, since she was from the South, from North Carolina.

Aimee tried to downplay his compliment. "Makes me sound like a redneck."

"No way. More like a Southern Belle, right guys?" Logan turned to the rest of the band for back up.

"Yeah," the guys added their bit to his compliment.

"Thanks." Aimee felt herself start to blush. She never blushed until today. What was it about Logan that made her blush? She hated blushing. "So where are you guys from?"

"Minnesota."

"Oh, I've never been there. What's it like?"

"Cold," Kendall said.

"Big change from California then," Aimee stated.

Carlos nodded. "No kidding. What's it like in Tennessee?"

"It's… everything. We have all 4 seasons over there. Fall, Winter, Spring and Summer. Given, it's warmer there, not as cold as Minnesota, not as hot as LA."

"What's your favorite color?" asked Carlos, randomly.

The random question didn't faze Aimee. "Blue."

"Do you know what Gustavo's planning on doing with ya? Like, are you going to be part of Big Time Rush, going solo? Have you even signed anything with Rocque Records?" Kendall asked.

Everyone looked to Aimee as she shook her head. "No plans about anything as of yet. I have no idea what's going to happen. I think I'm just going to sing with you guys on one or two songs on the album, then I don't know, maybe just go solo. I haven't signed with Gustavo, Griffin or anyone. I'm still free, I'm keeping my options open."

"Well, you sung great today, singing Logie's part," James said. "You've got the voice to sign with anyone."

"Thanks." Aimee grinned.

"Hey guys, why don't we keep Aimee to sing all of Logan's parts?"

Aimee responded before Logan or Kendall could say anything. "No, no, no. Logan stays in the band, James. I am not going to break ya'll up like that. Besides, Logan looks cute with you guys, I don't want to ruin the hot boy band thing you guys are rocking."

Logan smiled gratefully.

"Any pets?" Carlos changed the subject.

"One dog, she's a girl. Her name's Roxie." Aimee said, grinning. She loved her dog, but had to leave her when she left. Roxie was with her parents and Aimee made a mental note to call and ask if she was doing ok.

"What kind of dog is she?"

"Jack Russell terrier."

"Do you have a picture of her?" asked Logan.

Aimee nodded, taking out her phone and went to her phone's photos. She found a picture of Roxie and held it out for Logan, Katie and James to see. "There's my Roxie."

Kendall and Carlos got up and came over to see, plopping down on Logan and James' laps. "Awwww!" Carlos exclaimed, from James' lap. "She and you are so cute!"

It was a picture of Aimee and Roxie on a hammock, Aimee lying down with Roxie on her lap.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Kendall smiled, then leaned back, smushing Logan in between him and the sofa.

"Kendall! Get offff!" Logan whined.

"What? Who said that?" Kendall asked, snickering.

Everyone laughed as Logan whined. Finally Kendall got up and went back to his seat, next to Carlos who threw a tater tot down James' shirt before getting up and hurrying to his spot. James got up to shake the tot out of his shirt, and whined. "Carlos! I can't find the tot!"

Carlos responded by laughing and stuffing his face with tater tots.

"You suck, Carlos." James huffed and pulled off his shirt.

Aimee meant to look away, but her eyes caught a glimpse of James' washboard abs and couldn't stop staring. It didn't help that once she took in an eyeful of abs, a small squeak jumped out of her mouth.

As soon as it did, everyone looked at her; James smiled, accomplished.

"I think ya'll have a mouse in here," Aimee said, stuffing food into her mouth to avoid talking.

Logan sighed and Kendall and Carlos snickered. "Now James, was it really necessary to pull your shirt off to find a tater tot?" asked Logan, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes! Considering I still can't find it!" James exclaimed, shaking his shirt. Nothing fell out and he looked to Carlos. "Where did you put it?"

"Down your shirt, I promise."

"I can't find it!"

"It's a mysterious ghost tater tot!" Carlos yelled.

Logan threw his hands up in exasperation. "I told you Carlos, there is no such thing as ghosts! And I proved it to you."

Carlos threw a pillow in Logan's direction. Aimee ducked, avoiding the pillow as it hit Logan. "It's a ghost tater tot!"

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"No. Do you have any idea how stupid… your face is?" Carlos shot back.

"You're stupid!"

"No, you are!"

Pillows started to fly back and forth, and Aimee stayed down where she was, bent down, her head almost resting on her knees.

James was looking for the lost tater tot, still shirtless- to Aimee's secret pleasure. Kendall and Katie were fighting over James' chicken nuggets.

James walked past Aimee, and her eyes traveled up from his legs to his backside, being a girl, it was natural and what she found made her burst out laughing. She straightened up, and was promptly hit with pillows from either side, thanks to Logan and Carlos; Aimee grabbed James' arm.

"James, wait."

"What?" His eyes were soft. It was like he thought Aimee was going to take him up on the offer to go out with him.

"I found the tater tot. It's stuck to your lower back." She giggled.

James turned around, like a dog chasing his tail, trying to see it. "Are you serious?"

As he turned, everyone saw it and laughed. "Yup, it's there. Just above your butt," Kendall snickered.

James reached back, felt it and flicked it off. "Ugh. At least it's not a ghost tater tot."

"See Carlos? It was just stuck to his back. That's all. Told you it wasn't a ghost!" Logan said.

Aimee laughed as Carlos made a face at Logan, and he returned it. "You guys are hilarious."

Logan smiled cutely at her. "Yeah, I am."

He got hit by a pillow, provided by Carlos and Logan scowled at him, picking up the pillow to throw it back. Aimee grabbed it out of his hands and whacked him with it. "Calm down, Logie."

Her phone began to ring and Aimee answered it, the phone on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aimee; it's Kelly."

"Hi Kelly!" The boys yelled.

"Oh, hey guys! Aimee, what are you doing with the boys? You guys better not be doing something stupid."

"We're in their apartment. They invited me to dinner."

"Oh ok. Well, come over here. I've got a new living arrangement with you and we need to get you unpacked."

"Ok. I'll be right there." Aimee said.

"Aw, Kelly, no! Can we keep her for the night?" asked Carlos. "She's fun and I have to play air hockey with her! I didn't get my turn."

"Sorry, but Aimee's gotta come here. Maybe sometime later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye guys, bye Aimee."

"Bye Kelly!" Everyone chorused, and Aimee hung up. She stood, and went to the kitchen, putting her empty plate of food in the sink. "Thanks Mrs. Knight for the food! It was great."

She smiled. "Thanks, dear. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. I'll see you tomorrow or something then. Have a good night!"

"You too," Aimee said, returning to the living room to get her bag. She picked it up and turned to leave. "Thanks for the fun guys. See ya around."

She was immediately surrounded by the boys, finding herself in the middle of a group hug. "Don't leave!"

"Sorry, guys, but I've got to. I'll see you guys later ok?" Aimee broke away from the group.

They all pouted.

"Can we at least get hugs before you go?" asked Carlos.

Aimee looked at them: their puppy dog pouts were hard to say no to. "Ok."

Carlos hugged Aimee first, and then she hugged Kendall. "It was great meeting ya'll," Aimee let go and smiled at them.

"Nice meeting you too, Aimee."

James hugged Aimee tightly, and Aimee tried not to choke on the strong spray from him. James' long hair tickled Aimee's cheek, it felt soft; his back felt strong against her hands. She pulled herself out of James' arms. "Glad you found that tater tot," she laughed as she moved onto Logan.

Logan's arms pulled her towards him gently and Aimee felt the most comfortable in his arms. He smelt great, and it was a relief from James' weird spray. Aimee pulled away slightly, just back enough to see his face. He smiled down at her, dimples showing and his pretty brown eyes sparkling. "See you later?" He asked hopefully, his hands still on her waist.

"See you later. See all of ya'll later." Aimee broke away and waved to Katie. "Bye Katie!"

"Bye Aimee. See ya around," She nodded at her.

"Later. Bye guys." Aimee walked out of the apartment, the boys following her to the door.

"Bye!" They shouted, looking at her from the door as she walked down the hall.

Aimee turned the corner and got into the elevator, heading to Kelly's apartment. She smiled when she caught the scent of Logan's scent on her clothes, mixed with James' spray. Laughing, she shook her head, thinking of the guys and Logan and James in particular. Aimee shook her head as she got on Kelly's floor and went to her apartment. It was time to unpack and get settled down in LA.

Looking out of the window, which faced LA and the sunset; Aimee smiled. "I think I'm going to love it here."

* * *

_Sooo what did you guys think? Tell me! Write a review! Reviewers will get more cupcakes! (oh dear, I'm gonna make ya'll fat. Carrots for you healthy eaters! Yay!) Hope you liked it, sorry it was so long though. Oh yeah, and... **review review review**!_ :)


	5. Big Time Crush

_Hi guys! So super sorry that I posted late. I meant to post on Friday, like I said I would, but the day got busy and I wasn't able to get it up. Sorries. On Saturday, I felt lazy; Sunday, I was doing things; Monday, I edited the chapter so it would be ready for publishing today. And I give cupcakes but no one but two want? Thank you very much, SterlingStarStuck and Crazyfanchic for the reviews by the way! This chapter is for you two :) Readers, pretty please review. I really appreciate the story faves but can ya'll please take a minute and write a few words about it. "I liked it" or "I hated it" is just fine, just review! Mucho important. Makes me more motivated to keep writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

As soon as Aimee left, they shut the door and Kendall held his hands up. "Ok before Logan and James say anything, I say we head back to the living room to talk this out."

James and Logan looked to each other, biting back their words and headed to the living room, sitting on the sofa again. Everyone looked to Kendall.

"Ok, so… What do you guys think of Aimee?"

"She's hot," James stated.

Logan smiled, nodding. "She's also smart and funny."

"I like her, she's awesome!" Carlos grinned.

Kendall smiled. "She is pretty cool. And she's also single, meaning we, I mean, you guys can go at it… Now who will it be?"

"ME!" Logan and James shouted then scowled at each other. "No, it will be _me_!" They yelled at each other, then started a sissy ninja fight, slapping hands and arms.

"Wait! We can't go for her. Remember what we said? We can't go for a girl that we all saw at the same time," Kendall reminded them, putting an abrupt end to James and Logan's spat.

"But we didn't. I saw her first," Carlos said.

"Fair enough. You want to take a go at it?" questioned Kendall.

"Eh, nah. Stephanie and I have been hanging out a lot more lately. Aimee's cool, she'll be like the totally awesome un-related sister I always wanted." Carlos said, then smirked. "Besides, I think it'd be fun seeing Logie and James duke it out. Battle of pretty vs. brains."

Kendall shrugged.

"Then she will be mine!" Logan and James continued to sissy ninja fight. Kendall shoved James and Logan apart. "Take turns," He commanded.

"Me first! No, not you, _me first!_" They started to fight again.

Kendall sighed and shoved them apart. "Ok, we'll flip a coin to see who goes first. Winner gets to try to get along with Aimee tomorrow all day. The other guy will go the next day, and so on until one of you guys gets the girl."

"I'm betting on James," Carlos said.

Logan scowled, but couldn't blame his friend. James was easily the Pretty Boy of the group. He always got the girls in Minnesota and why not here in LA? Logan was up against some pretty good competition, him verses the Pretty Boy of Big Time Rush.

He started to feel defeated already. He had seen the look on Aimee's face when she saw James shirtless. It was the same reaction every girl got when they saw him. Besides, why would a girl as pretty and cool as Aimee go out with _Logan_?

Then memories of the day: them laughing together, the way the room seemed to brighten when she smiled, her peeking through her hair at Logan, each other catching the other's gaze then laughing because they were caught; it all went through his mind like a movie and he felt determined once again to make her his.

Logan looked to James, who had the same determined look on his face. He knew it was going to be a tough competition between him and James, and Logan was thankful that Carlos had Stephanie and Kendall had Jo; it would be hard to grab Aimee's fancy with a funny and energetic guy going for her and with the Leader of the band too.

"Ok, who gets tails, who gets heads?" Kendall asked, producing a quarter from his pocket.

"Heads!" James said quickly.

Kendall looked to Logan. "Tails for you."

Heads was Logan's first choice, he pouted.

Kendall flipped it, and James and Logan watched as it landed on Kendall's palm neatly. He held it out for them to see. "Tails. You're up tomorrow, Logie."

"Yes!" Logan cheered. "In your face, Diamond!"

James scowled, but knew better than to whine. It was a coin toss. The chance was 50-50. Logan was now glad that he landed with tails.

"She will be mine," Logan grinned, and to annoy James, he did the whole head movement along with that thing James did with his hands when he was talking to himself in the mirror or getting ready for a headshot in a photo shoot.

James scowled.

"Now that that's settled, how about we play some video games?" Kendall suggested.

James and Logan nodded and sat on the sofa.

As Carlos started to beat Logan in the video game they were playing, Logan still felt victorious. He was going to have the first shot with Aimee tomorrow.

He liked her already, he liked her a lot. It wasn't like with other girls, Aimee was the only girl Logan ever really really liked in just under a few hours. His like turned into a crush and she was the only thing he could think about now.

He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Logan gave the controller to James, who set on matching Carlos and was beating him. It was going to be a very hard fight for Aimee against James. Logan knew that but he hoped that Aimee wouldn't fall for James, like so many other girls.

_I won't give up, James is going to have to fight hard too because I'm not letting her go easily. I'm going to find any way to make Aimee mine._

* * *

Aimee dropped all her suitcases on the floor of her new apartment, then went back into the hall, half-kicked, half-pushed the box in with her foot as she picked up her guitar case and gently put it against the wall in her new apartment. "Hello?" Aimee called out.

A pretty blond came out of a room. She saw Aimee and Kelly and smiled. "Hi. You're my new roommate, right?"

Nodding, Aimee said, "Yup."

"Sorry for such the short notice," Kelly said to the girl. "But I figured that you two would like to room since you're close age-wise and it's always nice to have a girl to gossip with."

The girl nodded. "It is. We can talk about all the cute guys here."

Like the 4 cute guys I met today? Big Time Rush. "Sounds great! Just hope you don't mind my craziness," Aimee warned her.

"That's ok. I'm sort of used to crazy."

"Luckily for us, she didn't pack everything she owned back home." Kelly looked to Aimee's 3 suitcases, book bag, box and guitar case. Aimee thought she had packed too much, but Kelly assured her that she had seen more luggage. "Should I help you unpack?"

"No, no, I'll be ok. You've already done so much for me, Kelly. Go and chill at your apartment."

"Ok. Will you guys be ok?" Kelly asked, starting to leave the apartment.

Both blondes nodded. "We'll be fine," they said in unison then laughed at that.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow for the grand tour around Hollywood," Kelly said then left saying, "Good night, girls!"

"Night!"

Kelly shut the door, gone, and Aimee looked to her stuff and sighed.

"We're going to be sharing the same room, but it's pretty big; there's plenty of room for everything," the girl said. "Let me help you out."

Aimee allowed her to carry the 2 lighter suitcases, while Aimee put her guitar strap on over her back, carried one suitcase in one hand and held onto the box with the other. Aimee was the kind of person willing to be carried down like a pack-mule to avoid carrying one thing at a time and making multiple trips. She'd rather have everything done at once.

She was led to a room at the end of the hall and Aimee saw two doors opposite the open bedroom door before she stepped into the bedroom.

The girl was right, it was huge. On one side of the room, two full-size beds were next to each other, each having a night stand next to the bed. There were two desks opposite each other, against the wall. On the end of the room, there was a futon sofa thing, with a shaggy white rug and an eggshell seat that Aimee thought was pretty cool. There was also a set of French doors, leading to a small balcony.

The room was a light beige color but the things in the room made up for it. Aimee found that it was almost nicer than her own room back in Memphis. The only thing that made it not as nice, was that Aimee was familiar with everything in her old room. But she was used to change and adapted quickly.

By now, she was slowly adjusting to the time difference. In Memphis, she would've been either in bed or getting ready for bed.

"This'll be your bed." The girl heaved Aimee's two suitcases onto the right side bed, and Aimee dropped the other suitcase, box and carefully put the guitar down before jumping onto the bed. "Yes! It's soft!"

Laughing, the girl nodded. "Yeah it is. It was the first thing I checked when I got here."

Getting up, Aimee smiled, kicking off her shoes then looked to the door in the room. "Where does that lead to?"

"The closet."

The super girly part of Aimee came out and she went over and opened it. "Oh my gosh, I love it. This thing is huge!" Aimee went back and dragged her suitcases to the closet, dropping them in the middle of the spacious closet and looked around. "It's official: I love the Palm woods!"

The blonde laughed and flicked the main light switch in the closet, bringing the last suitcase in. "It's amazing. The right side is yours."

"The empty side, huh?" Aimee laughed, opening the suitcase full of shoes and neatly threw them into the shoe cubby. She found her scarves and took them out by the handful, wrapping a few around her head, neck, arms, and wrists. "What'cha think? Think I need these scarves now that I'm here in hot LA?"

Laughing, the girl grabbed coat hangers. "Probably not."

"Nashville did get pretty cold in the winters, but not cold enough for all these scarves. I just have an addiction to them," Aimee shrugged and took them off, tying them to a hanger.

"Another Southern girl. I'm from North Carolina.'

Aimee smiled. "Awesome! I'm Aimee, by the way." She realized she hadn't introduced herself and she didn't know her roommate's name.

"Jo."

The girls both smiled and Jo handed Aimee some coat hangers. "Let's get to work."

The duo unpacked Aimee's clothes; mostly jeans and shirts, with some nice outfits incase Aimee ever needed to dress nicely. Jo liked Aimee's things and Aimee offered her wardrobe to Jo since they were about the same size.

They went back into the bedroom and Aimee opened up the last box. Jo sat on Aimee's bed as she dumped the contents of the box carefully on the bed. "Here's all my stuff. Laptop, technology, pictures, books, make-up and other stuff I couldn't leave behind."

Jo reached for a framed picture. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

Aimee saw that it was the picture of her brother and herself. "Nah, that's my older brother. I don't have a boyfriend. Do you?" Aimee made conversation as she put books on the bookshelf across the room.

"Yeah. Here's a picture of him," Jo offered, holding out her cell phone. Aimee went back to her bed and looked at the picture on the cell phone's screen.

"I know him! That's Kendall," Aimee smiled seeing the familiar face.

"How do you know him?" Jo asked suspiciously.

"I met him today. Kelly introduced me to Big Time Rush. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. They're so cool," Aimee said, getting her laptop and charger, going to the desk and placing it there.

Jo smiled. "Yeah. Oh boy, they're crazy but great guys. When I first moved here, they all fought over me. Flattering, but sort of insane. I told them I had a boyfriend. I couldn't deal with it all at once," she laughed.

"How'd you get with Kendall then?" Aimee asked, placing her camera and iPod in her bag on the desk, and connecting the wires for the chargers before heading back to the bed.

Jo started to tell her story as Aimee unpacked and organized everything. When Jo finished, Aimee told her about what happened on the flight to LA, which led to something funny Jo remembered. The hours passed quickly with story-telling, gossiping and laughter. Finally now ready for bed, Jo was under the covers on her own bed, talking about who was hotter: Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise, when Jo yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

Aimee checked her cell phone. "12:17."

"Geez, it's late. Better get to bed. You've gotta see Hollywood with Kelly tomorrow," Jo said, laying down and closed her eyes.

Aimee did the same after turning off the lights. "Good night, Jo."

"Night… oh and Aimee?" came Jo's voice from the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Brad Pitt is still hotter than Tom."

Laughing Aimee shook her head, even though Jo couldn't see her. "Only in your dreams."

"Hopefully! Night." Jo became quiet.

Aimee turned to her side, away from Jo; still awake. The day's events played over in her mind: leaving Memphis, flying for the first time, arriving in LA, saving Kelly from a football, meeting Big Time Rush, singing in front of the boys and Gustavo which was terrifying, going to the pool and having fun there, going to the boys' apartment, moving in with Jo…

Big Time Rush. Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. Aimee came up with a mental picture for each.

Kendall. Tall, blonde and all eyebrows, according to Kelly. He had nice eyes, Kendall was cute. But off-limits as he was Jo's boyfriend.

Carlos, the most energetic and had a playful and fun manner. Aimee could easily see him as her best friend, he was so friendly.

James. He was stunning, with great hair, a pretty face and awesome hair that Aimee was almost envious of. His washboard abs were amazing, what kind of girl wouldn't like it? He was nice, and friendly.

Logan. Eyes that sparkled and a lovely smile. Smart, sweet and caring. He asked Aimee so many times if she was ok and saying sorry a lot. The whole Logan-in-space thing was hilarious, Aimee wished she knew what was going on inside his head.

He hadn't replied to Aimee when he was randomly smiling, his eyes took on a far away look and his eyes closed. Aimee could've sworn that his lips puckered up slightly in either a kiss or a pout, she couldn't tell. But at that point, she thought it best to snap him out of his dream.

Logan definitely wasn't any kind of guy she'd ever met before. But she liked it.

All the guys weren't just any kind of guy, they seemed to stand out from everyone else in a way.

Aimee shut her eyes to sleep, but images of the day, the guys- two in particular, kept her up. She sighed quietly, to not wake up Jo, who was fast asleep.

It was two guys that kept appearing in her tired mind. James Diamond and Logan Mitchell.

They fought for her attention, and Aimee shook her head. _I hate it when I can't go to bed with unfinished things in my head. Can I go to bed and think about them later?_ Aimee thought, trying to sleep but gave up after 10 minutes of trying.

_I don't know what's worse: crushing on James and Logan after meeting them just today, or the fact that I'm crushing on the both of them, _Aimee thought._ But hey, it's just a crush. Just a small silly crush. And it's only been one day. Things can change. All I've got to do is wait and see._

Aimee reached for her iPod and put on the headphones, selecting a nice relaxing song to sleep to. She settled for Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan, their voices soothing and sweet, lulling her to sleep.

_I like them both. But I won't pick one of them yet, it's too early. All I'm going to do is wait and see how these crushes go. Just wait and see…_

* * *

_So, did ya'll like it? Did ya'll hate it? Do you like Aimee with Logan or with James? Tell me! Oh and the most important question of all! _

_Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt? (I'm Team TomCruise! Wootwoot!)_

_Review and buy Big Time Rush's new single/music video "City Is Ours"! Support the boys and make their song go in the top 10! Oh and once again, review. :)_


	6. Big Time Fail

_*Sheepish* Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for like, ever! My laptop crashed and I almost lost this chapter. Talk about a heart attack. So I got it fixed (which took forever) and then got busy with school. So so sorry to keep ya'll waiting! Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them, and I love ya'll for giving me reviews! :) Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

Logan knocked on Kelly's door.

It was Saturday morning, and since Gustavo was needing more "beauty sleep", he had called Kendall and told him that he and the dogs could sleep in longer. So Logan had woken up- it was 7:00- to go see Aimee and spend the day with her, as he had won the coin toss yesterday.

He recalled Aimee saying that she was staying with Kelly at the Palm Woods. Logan didn't even know that Kelly lived at the Palm Woods. But using his smarts, and with the help of Bitters taking a nap and Logan jumping behind the desk and checking the room registries; he was now knocking on Kelly's door.

"Kelly?" Logan pressed his face to the door, trying to hear if there were any sounds coming from the apartment. There were none. He listened again and heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He knocked again and the door opened.

A maid was there.

"Is Kelly Wainwright there?" Logan asked.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"How about a Aimee Perry?"

"Miss Wainwright left to get her from a person named Jo, if that helps any," The maid said, then walked away, shutting the door.

Logan looked after her, wondering why Kelly would go to Jo's apartment. And why was Aimee there anyways? Logan ran off, deciding to get to Jo's.

Luckily, he knew where Jo lived, thanks to Kendall's scheme on their 3 month anniversary, which consisted of Logan and James to be a "horse", with Kendall on them, holding flowers and having Carlos lead the "horse" so they wouldn't run into anything. The scheme had been very sweet, but difficult going from one section of the Palm Woods to the other, to Jo's apartment.

Logan got there quickly enough and knocked on her door. "Jo!"

The door opened quickly, revealing Jo, still in pj's. "Logan, hi. Is Kendall here? Where's the boys?" She asked, looking past Logan for her boyfriend and the rest of the band.

"Sleeping," Logan answered. "Is Kelly here?"

The petite blonde shook her head. "Nope. "

"Is Aimee Perry here?"

Jo smiled. "How excited would you be if I said yes?"

Logan's heart leaped. "Eh, not that excited. Gimmie some credit, Jo. I'm just curious," he said casually.

But Jo knew him better than that. "Right," she smirked, then shook her head. "No, she's not here. Kelly came to get her. They left not too long ago. Like, a minute before you came."

"Are you serious?" Logan exclaimed.

"If you run fast enough, you might catch them before they leave the Palm Woods."

Without saying bye, Logan ran off again. Within a few minutes, he was in the middle of the suddenly busy and crowded lobby. Logan jumped up and down, spinning in every direction for a glimpse of Aimee. People kept running into him or blocking his view. "Geez, people! It's Saturday morning! You guys should be sleeping!" Logan exclaimed, then saw a glimpse of Aimee's golden ringlets outside, the sunlight catching in her hair.

He politely elbowed his way through the swarm of people to the doors and promptly tripped over a forgotten suitcase. He caught himself with his hands, instead of landing on his face, luckily. "Aimee!" He shouted, seeing her step into a limo.

It was too late. She shut the door and the limo drove off.

Logan picked himself up and sighed, looking down at his mildly scraped hands. "Is this what I get for going to Jo's apartment without Kendall?" He asked no one in particular. Defeated, Logan went back inside and trudged to Jo's apartment again.

He knocked once again. But anyone could hear it in his knock, he had lost her.

Jo opened it. "So…"

"I didn't catch her," Logan stated.

She pouted for him. "Aw."

"Why was she here anyways?"

She gave Logan a weird look. "She's my roommate, didn't you know that?"

"No, I thought she lived with _Kelly_!"

"Nope. Kelly decided that we'd get along since we're the same age and that it'd be cool. She decided last minute, like, after Aimee had dinner or something. She moved in yesterday," Jo explained.

"Oh, ok… So where are they now? I mean, where were they going? To the studio?"

"No, Kelly's going to give Aimee the grand tour around Hollywood."

'_Kelly promised me that she'd show me around Hollywood. So I guess I won't see ya'll tomorrow.'_ Oh duh! Logan could kick himself. Aimee had said that she was going to Hollywood. And Logan was excited to have gotten the first day with her, thanks to the coin toss, which was more of a loss to him and a win for James.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Logan asked, hoping that they would be back in time for Logan to at least spend some of the day with her, so that everything wouldn't be such a loss.

"No, sorry. They'll be gone most of the day, according to Kelly. Want me to tell Aimee you were looking for her?"

"Uhhh…" Logan debated. _And have her think I'm some weird creeper-stalker? But then again, she might want to call or talk to me._ "Tell her to text me sometime. And thanks, Jo; for the help." Logan was disappointed, but he had to say his thanks. "See you later, I guess."

"Ok bye. Tell Kendall I said hi!" Jo said, then shut the door.

"Uh," was Logan's response as he walked away.

He sulked on the way back to his apartment. "This sucks. Today, on the day I was supposed to hang with her, she's not here. And tomorrow, on James' day, she'll be here. Life is not fair. Is it just the world saying '_Aimee should be with James Diamond and not Logan Mitchell_'? Even after I win the coin toss, I lose! Big Time _Fail!_ But maybe she'll be back and some of this day can be salvaged." Logan crossed his fingers then made a mental note to look for a four-leaf clover in the Palm Woods park.

He knew that he could use all the luck he could get.

* * *

"Look, there's the-"

"Hollywood sign!" Aimee finished Kelly's sentence and opened the sunroof of the limo and jumped up. Quickly, she took a clear picture of the sign and then smiling her best smile, took a picture of herself, with the sign in the background.

"Aimee Joy! Sit down!" Kelly exclaimed.

Aimee ignored her, making sure that the picture looked good. When Aimee had seen that it was good, she sat back down, secure in the limo.

"AJ Perry…"

"Look at it, Kelly; it looks good, huh?" Aimee asked, holding out her green digital camera for her to see.

Kelly leaned forward and her stern worried face withered to a smile. "It _does_ look great. But be careful, I don't want you hurt."

"Ok."

Kelly had came to Aimee and Jo's apartment earlier that morning to pick up Aimee to head into Hollywood and see the sights then do some shopping, seeing as Aimee had a load of jeans and fall clothes, with the weather crisp in Nashville. Not very appropriate for warm sunny California.

Kelly had gotten to the apartment to find Aimee fast asleep. It was only 7 in the morning, and Aimee still wasn't used to the time difference. She would've been up and about in Nashville, but she also had jet lag and was sleeping it off. Kelly had woken her up and Aimee was slow to do anything. Eventually, they made it outside, to the limo.

Kelly had gotten into the limo and Aimee followed. As she stepped into the limo, she thought she heard someone yell her name, but since she was zombie-like, she just got into the limo.

They stopped at a Starbucks, to get something to wake Aimee up. Her coffee had her up and awake. And hyper.

"I can't believe I'm in Hollywood! This is so amazing!" Aimee exclaimed, face glowing. She looked to the mini-fridge in the limo and went to it. "Oh, look Kelly! It has water and fresh berries! Oh look! Chocolate covered stuff!" Aimee reached for it, but Kelly grabbed her hand and shut the fridge.

"No way, AJ. You are way too hyper! It's like having another Carlos," Kelly said, as Aimee went back to her seat then played with the controls, turning the radio on, the lights, locks, windows and everything.

"Oh hey, I love this song!" Aimee shouted gleefully.

Kelly shook her head. "You may possibly be worse than Carlos right now. Oh, if only I had known, I wouldn't have ordered you that extra shot of chocolate and caffeine in your drink."

"You're beautiful, every little piece love. Now don't you know, you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful," Aimee sang. "If you and I are a story that never gets told… If what you are is a daydream, I never get to hold, well at least you'll know… You're beautiful, every little piece love-Oh hey, look! It's the Kodak theatre!" Aimee shouted, abruptly stopping.

Kelly looked at Aimee. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks, I try." Aimee said, distractedly as she looked around at all the famous landmarks.

"I have to get you to sing-"

"Kelly, how bout we not think about my singing and just have fun?"

Kelly looked to the excited young blonde and smiled. "Sure. We're gonna shop til you drop. Seriously. To Rodeo Drive!"

Aimee bounced on her seat and clapped her hands together out of sheer excitement. "Yay!"

As they went to Rodeo Drive, a random thought crossed Aimee's mind. She was actually missing the boys, and wanted to see them. But her excitement overcame her longing to see Logan and James and just the four of them together.

Kelly showed Aimee the shops and as much as Aimee hated admitting it: she was being a total tourist, taking pictures of everything and anything.

But now she had pictures of Hollywood to send back home to Nashville, via email. Several hours later, carrying her weight in shopping bags, Aimee and Kelly were laughing and talking. They headed back to the limo and Aimee smiled, looking around.

The Kodak Theatre, the clubs that Kelly had pointed out to Aimee but hadn't let her go in, the Hollywood sign, the Walk of Fame; Aimee saw it all.

She was living the dream, and she knew that somehow, things were going to happen to her that she never would've thought would ever happen when she was back in Nashville.

* * *

_So there it is. I hope ya'll liked it! If you did, write a review! If you didn't, well still write one and let me know! :) And cookies to everyone for waiting (patiently or not-so-patiently) for me to come back :)_


	7. Big Time Luck

_Hey guys! So I'm still working on this and here's the latest chapter. I'll upload another chapter tomorrow or the day after, then I'll upload a chapter when ya'll review :) I know, mean, no review, no chapter. But I need need need feedback. If ya'll like it, hate it or both. I want to know what ya'll think :) So one more chapter then I'll need reviews. Enjoy this one! :)_

* * *

"I need to sleep for at least 12 hours," James whined, starting to comment about how Gustavo was robbing him of his beauty sleep.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan hardly listened, they were busy yawning and leaning on each other for support.

"Hi Kendall," Jo called out from the end of the hallway.

Logan poked his friend's cheek, waking up the dozing off Kendall. "Oh, hi Jo," Kendall smiled then yawned.

The blonde smiled. "Long day, boys?" she asked, seeing them all leaning on each other, Carlos asleep on Logan's shoulder and Logan leaning on James' with Kendall standing on his own.

"Yes," they all mumbled, their voices tired.

Logan noticed Jo was in her workout clothes and asked groggily, "Did you just come from the gym?"

"Yeah. AJ says that exercise at night makes you fall asleep faster and I've been having some trouble fitting in exercise time and also falling asleep. Plus I was bored and went along with it." Jo shrugged. "And wow she rocks the bars. Gymnast for awhile back in Nashville, she's amazing."

"Who's AJ?"

"Aimee Joy. She said to either call her Aimee or AJ."

Logan was still tired and his brain was slow to make connections so he blurted out "you mean Aimee's here?" seconds after.

"Yup. I think she's talking to someone on her cell outside."

"How long ago did she show up?" asked Logan.

"6. Kelly and her had fun, I think AJ likes it here."

"Logan, shut up and stop talking. We wanna go to sleep and we're waiting on you." Kendall said, crabby; seeing Carlos snore on Logan's shoulder.

"I need my beauty sleep! Look at me!" James whipped a small mirror out and held it to his flawless face, examining it. "I'm getting bags under my eyes, and OHMYGOSH! I HAVE A WRINKLE!" He yelled, jumping out of line and towards more light. When he moved, Logan fell and Carlos fell since they were supported by James.

"Owww," moaned Logan from the floor.

"Oh never mind. I'm just seeing things. I still look pretty and wrinkle-free." James winked at his reflection. Logan rolled his eyes, as Kendall and Jo helped him and Carlos up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Logan said, buying time to see Aimee.

Everyone sighed. "Hurry up then."

"No, you guys go up without me. I'll get to the apartment fine." Logan said.

"But-" Kendall started, and Jo looped her arm through his. "Walk me to my apartment, Kendall?"

_Thank you, Jo_ Logan thought as Kendall caved; leaving with Jo, James, and Carlos. Logan went to the bathroom and waited a minute to make sure the guys and Jo left. Then he went to the lobby and sat on the sofa.

Soon his eyes began to shut and he jolted awake. "Ok, don't fall asleep, Logan. Don't fall asleep." He shook his head and jumped up. He walked around the lobby and saw Aimee outside close to the doors.

Logan instantly felt more alert just seeing his crush and walked in her direction.

"I miss you too... Everyone here's been very nice to me, you don't need to come over and yell at anyone. Geez, you're so protective... I know it's because you love me."

Logan stopped in his tracks, frozen.

"It's late, I gotta go to bed. Sorry for waking you up this late at night, I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing fine and you don't have to worry... Ok then, I'll call you tomorrow when you're awake. Good night.. I love you too. Bye."

Logan felt sick. _She was leading me on? Me and James? She has a boyfriend back in Nashville! I thought she said she didn't have one, she is such a liar. And I thought I could like her._

Aimee turned to see Logan. "Logan, hi," she said friendly and looked pleasantly happy to see him. Her smile still brought his knees to Jell-O and he couldn't help but grin goofily.

"Hi Aimee," he said but his voice was still sore from singing all day and rough.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asked, somewhat concerned.

Logan cleared his throat, "Oh, Gustavo just had us singing all day, our voices are pretty sore." he started but found his voice ached badly so he ended up speaking softly.

"Aw, sorry. Want water?" she offered, holding out her water bottle.

"Yes please," Logan said and took it, sipping some water.

"What are you doing here so late? It's 10:50." she asked.

"We ran into Jo in the lobby and she said you were still down here talking to your boyfriend. Kendall took the guys to the apartment since we were pretty sleepy and Jo went with em. I went to the restroom and figured you might like some company up to your room."

"I'd like company, thanks." Aimee said.

Logan smiled back but inwardly sighed. Aimee hadn't denied that she'd been talking to her boyfriend.

"Logan, you said Jo said I was talking to my boyfriend? Jo didn't know who I was talking to."

"Well, she didn't say that but I heard you talking on the phone." Logan admitted. If one of them was a liar, the other better be honest so Logan was being it.

She looked to Logan as they got on the elevator. "I wasn't talking to my boyfriend, I don't have one, I told you that."

"So you're telling some guy that you love him and he's not your boyfriend?" Logan half shouted, incredulously; half croaked.

She looked surprised. "I'm not a slutbag, Logan," Aimee snickered. "That 'some guy' is my dad, course I love him."

An all-too getting familiar heat burnt Logan's cheeks. "Oh." _AJ must think I'm a total idiot now. _

"Why do you care if it was just some guy anyways?" She asked, smiling slyly at him.

"Uhh... Cuz you know..."

"No, actually, I don't. Enlighten me, Logan."

"Err... To know you're not leading on any guys who like you here. Not here, like right here in this elevator, maybe, I mean. Ya know, here as in Los Angeles."

"Which would include here in the elevator too since it's 'here', right?" Aimee sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

If Logan's face could get any hotter, he was afraid it would explode. "Yeah, I guess. But just wanted to know that you aren't leading on any guys that like you. Like James." Logan blurted.

"Like James?"

_She's interested in James! I knew it! I didn't even stand a chance._ Logan sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, he kinda likes you."

She kept his gaze for a moment then looked away smiling. "I sort of guessed last night. Plus I found his number on a piece of paper in my pocket. He must've slipped it in there."

"What?" Logan croaked.

"I didn't know whose it was, I ran it by Jo who confirmed at as James' number. I haven't texted him yet though."

"Oh. Sounds like something James would do."

"I wouldn't know, I just met ya'll." Aimee said as they got out of the elevator. "But whatever. James is pretty cool."

Logan's heart sank and imagined seeing Aimee and James together. He felt a light punch to his arm and looked to AJ. "But hey, it's not just James, the rest of Big Time Rush is pretty cool too," she smiled.

"Thanks on the behalf of the rest of us." Logan smiled.

"You're welcome. And speaking of numbers, give me yours?" she asked.

Logan smiled. "sure," he said as AJ gave him her phone and he entered his name and number in her contacts list.

"Do you need a picture?"

"Yeah, if you want a picture."

"I don't look good today. How bout you're in the pic with me to offset my ugliness with your prettiness?" Logan asked.

Aimee blushed slightly. "You don't look bad at all, Logan."

"That's a lie, don't argue now AJ. We're at your apartment and the guys are gonna start to worry bout how long I've been gone."

She didn't argue and held her phone out infront of them as Logan held her with one arm, smiling. She took the picture and they looked then laughed. "Oops," laughed Aimee. She held the phone too high and took a picture of the top of their heads.

Logan took it and took a picture. When they looked at it they laughed harder. "that's a lovely wall behind us," Logan noted.

"At least I got some of us in the picture." Aimee teased and took her phone back.

Logan smiled to himself as he realized that his arm was still around AJ's waist and that she still stood close to him. She was shorter than he was, a little shorter than Carlos; but she fit perfectly by his side.

"Hey, can you take a picture of us quickly, please?" AJ asked a lady leaving her room.

She smiled and nodded. "sure"

Aimee gave her the phone and Logan turned her to face him quickly. "Your bangs are in your pretty eyes again," he said, gently brushing them out of her eyes as her green emerald eyes caught Logan's eyes.

The moment was broken by the lady giving the phone back to AJ. "Here you go. It looks good, you two make the cutest couple. Good night," the lady said, leaving.

"Thanks," Logan said after her as Aimee said her bye as she checked the picture.

"We weren't even looking at the camera, I didn't know she took a picture," she said.

Logan looked and smiled. He was brushing the hair out of her eyes, they were both looking at each other and smiling. It was a good picture.

"But it doesn't matter, it's a great pic." Aimee nodded,

"Send the pic to me, I like it." Logan said.

"I will. You'd better go, it's late." Aimee said, and opened the door to her and Jo's apartment. "I'll see ya around tomorrow."

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

_Just my luck. James' day and she's gonna be here all day. My day and she's out cept for just now. But at least I'll get to see her tomorrow._ "Cool, see you tomorrow then. Good night, Aimee."

She returned his smile. "Good night Logan. Hope your throat feels better." she said then shut the door.

Logan left and went back to their apartment. The guys were asleep, when he got to his bed. He put his phone to charge and ate some yogurt before bed to soothe his burning scratchy throat. _Even though I only got to spend but just a bit of time with Aimee, it was the best part of my day and now I've got to stay ahead of James and win her over. Hopefully I'll be able to._ he thought seeing James, knowing he was very charming and could get any girl easily.

_Competition's gonna be fierce. But I'm not going down without a fight._

_

* * *

So I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! REVIEW! One more chapter until I'll start to beg and plead and refuse to put anything up until I get a review. Big Time Chase is gonna be next and after that chapter, I'll need a review. I'm not talking like a million, just one review is what it'll take for me to put up the other chapter. :) Just lettin ya'll know. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_


	8. Big Time Chase

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews already, this chapter is the last freebie one, after this one I'm gonna need at least one review to move on. Unless I get writer's block. And I'm doing what I can to prevent that! haha so as a good way to start the weekend, here's the chapter! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Logan yawned and stretched in his bed. He heard a noise come from the kitchen, a whirring noise, then a whoop, a "Yeeaaahhh!", then a bloodcurdling scream. The scream jolted him up from his bed, to grab his hockey stick and run out of the room.

"What's going on?" He yelled, looking around for any intruders.

All he saw was Carlos and Kendall in the kitchen, standing near a now shut off blender, covered in liquefied fruit; Mrs. Knight standing there, mouth open in disbelief at the mess.

Carlos grinned, a chunk of berry sliding down his chin. "Good morning, Logie!" He sing-songed cheerfully. "Kendall and I were making smoothies."

"We forgot to put the lid on, and pressed 'on.' Smoothie went everywhere!" Kendall added, half sheepishly, underneath his mother's glare.

"Can I have some?" Logan's throat burned from the rough time yesterday, but it was better.

"Sure," Kendall nodded and looked to Carlos. Carlos took out a spoon and started scooping smoothie off the counter, walls, and his helmet into a cup then handed it to Logan.

Logan looked in, disgusted. A few random chip crumbs had made it into the cup and it was scooped off the counters, he sure wasn't going to drink it. Luckily, Mrs. Knight took it from him and said, "Boys, that's dirty. No drinking smoothie that was on the counter, wall, or yourselves. Next time, put the lid on."

"Ok!" "Will do, Mrs. K!" Kendall and Carlos said, starting to walk off but Mrs. Knight stopped infront of them, eyebrow raised. "Clean up the kitchen, guys."

They both put on a tragic innocent face. "But we don't know how to!"

"After the pancake incident…"

The Pancake Incident.

The boys had decided to make pancakes for breakfast while Mrs. Knight was asleep. They had the griddle ready and the batter set. Of course, they had to take out every pot and pan in order to get the griddle out; and while making the batter, James had tripped, spilling some flour on Carlos, who then threw a handful of flour at James who ducked so the flour hit Logan. Logan was holding eggs and threw one or two -or maybe 5 eggs- at Carlos, 2 hit Carlos, 1 splattered across the wall, and the other two hit Kendall, who was holding a cup of milk. Kendall slid across the egg on the floor and fell, knocking into James and bringing them both to the floor. Eventually, the mini scuffle that ensued after James and Kendall pulled Carlos and Logan down to the dog pile on the kitchen floor, had ended, they set to work making pancakes. Kendall wanted to show everyone a trick, flipping the pancake in the air with a spatula. It failed, with the half-baked pancake landing on the floor. Soon all the boys wanted to try it too, resulting in several pancakes on the floor. By the time Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen, the boys were covered in pancake batter, and the kitchen was a disaster.

But there were very good tasting pancakes on a plate on the counter.

"…I've taught you all how to clean the kitchen. Get to it," Mrs. Knight finished.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan all smiled, recalling The Pancake Incident.

"Ah, I remember it like it was a week ago," Carlos said, getting a clean rag out.

"It _was_ a week ago," Kendall snickered, as he got a broom and mop.

Mrs. Knight shook her head, dumping the dirty smoothie into the sink and left the kitchen.

Logan carefully made his way into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, getting a bottle of water out and sat at a stool at the counter.

Kendall looked to Logan. "Wanna help us out?" He asked, holding out a mop hopefully.

"Hahahaha… no."

"Your loss," Kendall said, jokingly.

Logan drank a few sips of his water, the cold water refreshing and giving much needed hydration to his throat. "Good thing today's our day off or else my voice would seriously be gone."

Carlos nodded in agreement, wiping off the smoothie-splattered counters.

Logan looked around and frowned. "Guys, where's James?"

"Oh, he's out by the pool. Said he and AJ were going to meet up there," Kendall said like there was nothing wrong about that statement.

Logan had to hide his scowl. "Oh." He said stiffly.

Kendall heard the tone in his friend's voice and looked up to look at Logan. "Remember, Logan; it's his day to spend time with Aimee. You two flipped a coin. It's fair."

_It's not fair! James slipped his number on a piece of paper into her pocket the first day we met, Aimee was gone all day almost on my day, and now she's here all day! It's not fair!_ "Uh."

Kendall raised his eyebrow up at him, and Logan sighed. "I know, I know. It's his turn. Fine, whatever. Why is he meeting up with her so early in the morning for anyways?"

"It's not early, it's almost 11," Carlos stated.

Logan looked at the time on the microwave, it read 10:58AM. "I seriously slept that long? How come you guys didn't wake me up?"

"We all slept in til 9. We figured since we were all so tired last night, sleeping in wouldn't be a bad idea."

Logan couldn't get mad at that, but he still felt anxious: He needed to know how James was doing with Aimee.

"Oh well, thanks guys. I think I'm going to… go on a run."

"Ok then, have fun!" The boys said, as Logan took his hockey stick and himself to his room to change. He spent a little more time at the mirror, inspecting himself. He wore a plain blue polo, jeans and he made sure his hair was brushed neat, parted on the side and combed down instead of sticking up as usual. He had tried to make his hair look like James' in case Aimee liked guys with hair like James.

He was about to leave when he spotted some of James' Barracuda man spray. Logan eyed it for a moment, reached for it, paused and looked away, starting to leave the bathroom. He hesitated for a second, then ran back to spray some of the strong cologne all over his body. Logan took a deep breath of it and coughed, choking on it. "Geez, that stuff smells! Smells kind of weird, but if AJ likes it, I'll have to get used to it. Thanks, James."

Now he was ready to "run" past Aimee and James.

* * *

"Ok, James; stop! You're… making me… laugh too hard!" Aimee gasped, holding her sides, laughing.

James continued. "Then Kendall and I pulled Carlos and Logan to the floor and began to fight with them, all of us in a dog pile. It was insane, Carlo's foot was on Logan's stomach, Kendall was sissy slapping Logan, Logan's knee was on my face, and I was tugging on Logan's hair. All of us on the floor, covered in pancake fighting."

Aimee laughed as James told her about The Pancake Incident.

They were sitting chaises, next to each other, just talking. Aimee had found out that James was pretty funny and sweet. He was also very very hot. Just also very smelly, using that man spray. Aimee didn't say anything about it, she wanted to be nice. Besides, after the first 30 minutes, her nose stopped burning as hard. It was a dull burn but nothing a lean away from him, and a lungful of fresh air couldn't help.

"Wow, you guys are crazy!" Aimee giggled, her laughter calming. "I can already see ya'll doing that already."

James nodded. "It was crazy. Hey, you know what, AJ?"

"Yeah?"

James' puppy eyes looked deep into her eyes, serious, sly, and charming. "I really love your accent. It's really hot." He was leaning close to her.

"Thanks, James." She could feel some attraction to James, her eyes never left his. It was quiet for a moment until she heard someone yell: "Hey James!"

They both looked to see Logan come over.

Aimee turned and smiled seeing him. "Hey, Logan," she said, cheerily.

Logan's eyes brightened and he smiled back. "Oh hi, Aimee! I didn't know you were here! I thought you were Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Logan!" James barked.

Aimee turned to face him quickly, his tone sharp. He caught sight of her confused look and smiled. "Logan, hi; what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at Logan. His eyes were sharp and his tone clipped.

"Oh just walking around. I was going to go on a run, actually," Logan said easily, then said to Aimee, "Sorry I thought you were Rachel, I just see her and James talk abit, ya know."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Just a friend," James said. He looked to Logan still, and asked, "How can you mistake Aimee for Rachel? Aimee's blonde, Rachel's a brunette."

Logan shrugged.

"Logan, shouldn't be running? You know, like _away from here_?" James asked pointedly.

"I just wanted to stop and chat for a minute before I started." He said, sharing Aimee's chaise, sitting next to her.

James seemed irritated for some reason, Aimee noticed and was going to start contemplating it until she took a breath, and man spray filled her lungs. She coughed and causually leaned towards Logan, wanting a breath of his nice smelling cologne.

She inhaled more man spray and realized that Logan also sported the same scent. Aimee's nose was on fire, she was in a bubble of Barracuda Man Spray.

"Well, run away from here!" James was saying as Aimee ducked her head into the crook of her elbow, for a whiff of her own perfume.

"Ya know, a run wouldn't kill me; I could use the fresh air," Aimee said, without thinking.

James sighed and Logan smiled. "Awesome, I'd like company. Let's go," He said, standing. Aimee stood and so did James. "I'm coming too!"

Aimee smiled. "Awesome, that'd be fun. Where are we running?" She asked Logan.

"Oh just around the Palmwoods Park."

"Ok."

The boys walked on either side of Aimee, the scent of man spray nearly overwhelming her. She walked a little ahead of them, but they quickened their pace and stayed in step with her.

"So, Aimee; what are you doing tomorrow?"

"AJ, I like your hair today, did you do something different with it?"

"Shut up, Logan; I was asking Aimee something."

"No need to be rude, James."

"Rude, me? Nah."

Aimee was in-between them, they were matching her step, the Barracuda man spray was burning her nose as they had a little fight. Soon she burst into a run, her pace carrying her away from the guys as she ran. Clean air filled her lungs and relieved her burning nose. _This is more like it,_ Aimee thought, peacefully.

"Hey, wait up!" The boys yelled, sounding close.

Aimee looked back and saw James and Logan shoving each other, trying to trip each other as they ran. She couldn't help but giggle. And instead of slowing down, she picked up her pace. She was flying across the park, running around trees and large bushes. Aimee saw the trail rounded around the park, and that James and Logan were cutting across the park to meet up with her.

She paused. Logan was coming up on her left side, James on her right; both coming quickly. "AJ!" They both yelled.

Aimee couldn't run in either direction, she'd run into the boys. So she ran straight, the Palm Woods straight ahead. She looked back and laughed seeing them nearly run into each other. James shoved Logan away and Logan tripped James. They both ran after Aimee though, and she looked back ahead.

Dodging trees and bushes, she ran through the park. "Hey, look out!" A guy on a bicycle yelled as Aimee nearly ran into him. She stopped quickly, but continued. The boys were yelling her name, and at each other. The chase was making exercise fun and even though Aimee liked them, James and Logan were actually starting to make her freak a little.

They were shoving each other into random objects and trying to beat each other to Aimee. That kind of interest in her made it easy to freak out a little.

Aimee looked back over her shoulder once more to see Logan and James close. Though her legs were getting tired, she put on an extra burst of speed and saw that a bench was quickly approaching. It was too big for her to run around it in time to not run into it: once she got moving, the momentum stayed until she ran into something or slowed. It was too late to stop.

There were people sitting on the bench, one on each end, space in the middle. Aimee smiled. She prepared herself and she grabbed the back of the bench, threw herself up in the air, flipping over it, landing squarely on both feet. And like she used to, she stopped, and did her finished pose from the many years of gymnastics.

"Whoa!" She heard Logan and James yell behind her. She looked back and saw them stopped, gaping at her. Aimee smiled at them for a brief second.

Then she ran once more. Her heart pounding, she ran to the Palm Woods and dashed inside the building, leaving two awestruck boys behind her.

* * *

_Here it is, was, whatever! Lolz so I hope ya'll liked it! :) Review review review! :) Thanks so much for reading this! _


	9. Big Time Chance

_So so sorry it took long AGAIN to get this to ya. I had it half done then it was exam week. Blah! Anyways, enjoy! And hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon! But only if I get a review :) _

* * *

"You're the one who ran past us!"

"I didn't ask for the company!"

"It was my day! You did it _on purpose_! You're supposed to be scared of girls!"

"Says who?" retorted Logan.

"The book of LIFE!" James scowled.

"Really? I've never read it."

"Well then read it. Check out page 72, paragraph 3. It says: QUIT INTERRUPTING AND TRYING TO TAKE MY GIRL ON _MY DAY_!"

Logan huffed, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"YOU TOOK MY MANSPRAY TOO!" James yelled.

"WELL, YOU THREW ME INTO THE POOL!" Logan held out his arms, looking down at himself. He was soaked head to toe.

"Did not!" James turned his face away. "I _shoved_ you, there's a difference."

"E-NUFF! I can't even hear myself think." Kendall Knight growled, also heaving a huge sigh. "What am I supposed to do with you guys? You both obviously can't control yourselves."

"You can let me have Aimee," James said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You always get the girl."

"No, I don't. You have Camille, why don't you let me have Aimee?"

At hearing Camille's name, Logan's chest tightened with old memories. He didn't reply.

Kendall, seeing Logan's face gave James a swift kick to the shin. "James, you can't have Aimee; and neither can Logan. You both have to stop. Logan, what you did was low. You shouldn't have tried to get AJ on James' agreed day. James, you shouldn't have shoved Logan into the pool." A hint of a snicker and a smile played on the edge of his lips seeing Logan's current state of disarray.

James looked at the dripping wet Logan and smirked. "He deserved it. Girl-stealer."

Logan took off his wet polo and whipped it at James. "She was never yours to begin with so she can't be stolen from you. HA!"

Taking the shirt off his face, James wiped the pool-water off him. He then tackled Logan to the ground, and began pulling at Logan's hair. "Shut up, Mitchell! She will be mine! OW! STOP BITING ME!" James screeched as Logan found a hold of James' hand and bit it.

Carlos and Kendall rushed to pull James off Logan, the both of them squirming.

"Guys, guys; stop!" Carlos yelled.

"Ok, that is IT." Kendall looked at them both. "James, you're grounded from Aimee the rest of the day for shoving Logan into the pool with his phone still in his pocket."

Logan smiled in success as James began to whine. "Ha!"

"Oh, I haven't even gotten to you yet, Logan. For you: You're grounded tomorrow for pulling that stunt, jumping in on James' day. You both agreed on the coin toss."

"But-"

"No buts about it. I thought you'd be better than this, Logan. I'd expect it from James- no offense."

"None taken, I'd expect it from me too," James shrugged.

"But you, Logan?"

Logan blushed sheepishly. He did act out of character, it wasn't like him to pull something so… so James like. On James himself, nonetheless. He felt guilty, but just a little bit. He had to take the chance and get her attention and interest before James. Seeing Aimee do that flip over the bench was amazing and Logan only felt more like for her after the chase.

"Sorry," Logan managed, just because it really wasn't like him and he knew that guilt would come back to hit him later on. Possibly.

James looked like he didn't care if Logan apologized or not, and it wasn't because he held a grudge, it was because James had already turned his attention to something else. He was focused on his phone, smiling to himself.

"James, what are you smiling at?"

"Aimee is so cute, she even texts 'ya'll'; that is too adorable," James said.

Logan instinctively reached for his phone but realized that it wouldn't work since it was in his pocket when he was shoved into the pool. So Logan smiled and said, "Oh really?" leaning closer to James' phone and slapped it right out of his hands. It didn't do much to the phone, the back popped off and the battery flew out.

James scowled, but fixed his phone as Logan fumed silently.

Kendall pulled Logan away to a corner and looked at him. "Logan, please. She's just a girl. No need to fight."

"But Kendall, I really like her-"

"You just met her!"

Logan fixed his eyes on Kendall's. "It only took one look at Jo for all of us to start fighting for her."

Kendall ignored him. "I just don't want you and James to fight. Then nothing will be accomplished in this band anymore with half of us fighting, ok? Why don't you guys just let AJ decide who she likes more?"

_No. Not even a possibility. She'd pick James_. "What if she picks James?" asked Logan quietly, though James left the room anyways.

Kendall looked understanding but firm. "Then you're just going to have to get over her, Logie."

Logan sighed and looked at his water soaked phone. "I can't even talk to her now."

A devilish glint appeared in Kendall's eyes. "I'm not sure if she'd even want to after she got chased around by you and James. How creepy!" He burst into laughter.

Laughing, Logan said, "I guess. Maybe I should leave her alone for awhile."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around anyways? The girl chases after a band member, not vice versa."

"AJ's not any kind of girl, things change, I guess."

"Do you think you can be her any kind of guy?" Kendall asked, referencing to their song.

Logan nodded. "I hope so. I'll do whatever to be it."

"Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upside down," Kendall sang and looked to Logan for his part.

But Logan's head spun and he grinned happily. "Awesome idea! Thanks Kendall!" He flailed a little and hugged Kendall quickly before running off,

"There she is," Logan smiled, looking at his crush.

"The blonde?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

Guitar Dude nodded his approval. "Nice!"

"I know! All I need to do is, ya know, serenade her."

"From behind a bush?"

Logan and Guitar Dude were crouched behind a bush, looking at Aimee inbetween the leaves. She was sitting at the fire pit and was writing down something in a notebook. Aimee was wearing blue jeans that were obviously worn, telling by the hole in the knee; a blue cami with a white short-sleeved hoodie over it and her blonde hair was tied up in a simple ponytail.

"Uhm, no. We need to get over to her. And look casual."

"No problem, man." With that, Guitar Dude jumped up and yelled, "Hey Aimee!"

Logan pulled him back down before she looked up. "Not like that!"

"Well then, what's _your_ plan?"

"Ok, we just go over and talk, just follow my lead. You play guitar, I sing, she falls madly in love with me."

Guitar Dude took a moment to consider Logan's plan. "Ok then! Let's do this."

They stood and walked over to Aimee, who had went back to writing in her notebook. Logan was confident that his plan would work, he tried to be more confident and walked with more swag in his step. If only he didn't feel so stupid doing so. He opened his mouth to say something but as he got closer, his throat locked up.

He lost all his swag when he tripped over a foam swim noodle. He yelped, but caught himself in time. Aimee looked up and smiled. "Hi, Logan, you all right?"

Her eyes caught his and Logan his mouth but nothing came out. All he could do was nod and smile stupidly.

Guitar Dude nudged Logan with his guitar. Logan coughed and said "I'm fine, what's up?"

"Not much, just writing," She said, then looked to Guitar Dude. "Hi."

"Hey, what's up?" Guitar Dude asked.

Aimee laughed a little. "Not much, just writing." She smiled at her saying the same answer.

Logan sat next to Aimee, with Guitar Dude next to him. "So, Aimee-"

"I like your guitar!" Guitar Dude said, spotting her guitar in an open case next to her.

Aimee looked at her guitar and back to Guitar Dude. "Thanks. I like yours too."

"Can I see it?"

Aimee hands over her guitar to Guitar Dude carefully, as if it were a baby. He inspects it, and Logan looks at it, seeing his reflection in the polished wood. It was pretty, Logan guessed. He didn't know much about guitars.

"Oh, it's a beauty," Guitar Dude said and strummed the strings then handed it to Aimee. "Can you play?"

"Yeah, I was actually writing some music," Aimee showed what she wrote, which was sheet music on it, to Logan and Guitar Dude.

"Can you play it for us?" Logan asked.

Aimee picked up her guitar and began to play the sweet melody. It was perfect for the springtime, all light and bouncy. It was like Aimee's personality written down as music. Logan loved it. It ended abruptly, to Logan's disappointment. "That's where I got stuck," Aimee told them.

Guitar Dude nodded. "But so far, it sounds great."

"Thanks. What can you play?" Aimee asked.

Guitar Dude looked to Logan then to Aimee. "How bout a song?"

"All right, I want to hear," Aimee smiled.

Starting to play a little intro to the song, Guitar Dude said "But I need a singer, so Logan's going to sing."

Thank you, Guitar Dude! Logan thought before singing "Any Kind Of Guy". Aimee looked at Guitar Dude then Logan, keeping her gaze on him.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl, that's the guy I'll be," Logan sang to her and she smiled. _This is actually working!_ Logan thought happily.

And of course, something happens.

"Hey Logan! _What'cha doing?_" Kendall asked, coming up to them, eyebrow raised.

Logan and Guitar Dude stopped, looking over to him. They had just gotten to the middle of the chorus.

"Nothing."

Kendall had that 'I don't believe you' look on his face.

Carlos and James came up with him, and Logan looked away to avoid James' glare.

"What did I tell you, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Uh,"

"Hi guys!" Aimee interrupted uneasily. "Uh, should I go or something?"

"No!" James and Logan yelled.

"Ok," Aimee shifted looking a little awkward.

Everyone was quiet.

"I didn't know you played guitar, Aimee," Carlos said, breaking the silence. "Can you play me a song?"

"All right." Aimee picked up her guitar and began to play. And to Logan's surprise, it wasn't her song and she opened her mouth to sing. "_There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained, there's a glow off the pavement; you walk me to your car and you know I want to ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah._"

Guitar Dude smiled slightly and began to play softly, an underlying melody.

Jo came up and listened quietly to Aimee. "_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now. You're just so cool, running your hands through your hair absentmindedly making me want you._"

Logan paused, seeing James pushing the hair out of his eyes with his hand. He sighed, depression catching him for a moment. Aimee liked James.

Jo jumped in with Aimee and they sang in a sweet harmony "_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless." _Aimee looked to Logan "_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless._" She looked to the rest of the guys and sang along with Jo. Logan held that moment when Aimee sang that line to him on replay in his mind. The song ended, and Logan was still frozen in that moment.

He looked and noticed that Aimee was talking to everyone, packing up her guitar.

"Aimee, you sang so great. Your voice is amazing." Logan said, honestly.

Aimee smiled. "Thanks, Logan."

"Guitar Dude, I didn't know you knew Taylor Swift songs!" Carlos commented.

He shrugged. "I play a little of everything."

As everyone laughed, and talked, Aimee caught Logan's eye. Logan's heart skipped a beat and she smiled at him. Logan began to blush, but smiled back.

She looked away though, and began to talk with James, who was at her side, carrying her guitar case. They all went inside, Aimee headed to the elevator to go to her apartment as Jo and Kendall went to go on a date, Carlos and James to hang out by the pool and Guitar Dude with them. Aimee said bye to everyone and before the elevator doors closed, she caught Logan's gaze. She smiled and waved a little as the doors shut. Logan smiled back, his heart racing. _I think I just might actually have a chance._

_

* * *

Hey guys! So... hate it or like it? Let me know and review! :) So yeah, the Taylor Swift song isn't Aimee's or mine. But Aimee is mine and Logan is too. :) HA I wish! Logan and Big Time Rush isn't mine, unfortunately. Anyways, REVIEW. :)_


End file.
